


The Beauty's Betrothal, The Knight's Plot

by almostabeauty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostabeauty/pseuds/almostabeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne finds out her father is on his way to King's Landing to force her into marriage, but she has no idea her future husband is the man she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **NO BETA FOR THIS ONE. IT IS RATHER RUDIMENTARY.**

It had been a tough war. A lot of blood and bodies had covered the fields in which they had fought, turning the end of the winter into a red defrost, a pool of rubies everywhere.

The queen was the wisest when it came to punishments. Mother of dragons was only one of her many attributes, the titles often repeated by the young servant who accompanied her everywhere. Whenever she had to be introduced, only as a social rule, the young girl – tanned skin, curly hair – made Daenerys’ name and life sound more epic then she really was.

Among the warriors in the north were the Lady of Tarth, and Jaime Lannister, the man whose head was in danger since the war had started. They were brought to the capital. The queen expected Jaime to be present in a formal trial, she was sure he would not be spared. Daenerys had imagined he would be the male version of his twin sister. The queen had heard so many cruel stories about her, people told she was mentally disturbed, arrogant and cold, she was believed to have shared her bed with men in order to gain power and political advantages during the first battles, so, naturally – and giving the fact that Jaime Lannister had murdered the king, the queen judged Jaime to be as filthy as Cersei had been.

Brienne had told her how different he was from his sister “A man of great honor…” she had reported during war times, justifying Jaime’s presence at the wall. Daenerys didn’t believe so.

When they both arrived at the capital, Jaime looked a lot older then he actually was. Violent battles, cold and starvation had made him appear not as goldenly bright as he used to be. But still, he was indeed extremely handsome. Brienne had noticed his beauty already; time after time he showed great character and selflessness, to her these were the most important qualities of a true warrior.

Although he thought no other woman would ever feel attracted to an old cripple, he hoped there was more to his life than remembering warmer times, with Cersei in his arms. He had never really paid attention to Brienne’s looks before. He grew fond of her because she would never be subdued in a fight, not even by the strongest creature she encountered. There was a sense of perfection in her that made him like her; it was the knight inside his heart that projected all her skills as a soldier in a way he found most endearing, during those cold days at the wall.

After two days resting and eating properly, they had not seen each other, only shared a few notes taken by the servants from one chamber to the other.

_“Are you recovering well? I hope you are fine and well-rested. We’ll be seeing the queen tomorrow. I’ll try to make her change her mind. Yours Brienne”_

_“I’m fine, thank you for asking. I’ll be in my best shape when they slash my head off, don’t you worry about me. I hope you don’t get sentimental just because I’m near the end. The Kingslayer”_

_“Don’t be jestful right now, I wish we could meet. I think I might have an idea to help you escape the queen’s decision.”_

_“Now you’re just trying to please me, my lady. I have no way out of this mess, I just wish we could meet one last time, to have a look at those sapphires of yours before my beautiful golden beard is stained with blood and my head rolls on the ground. I hope they play The Rains of Castamere to my execution.”_

The queen demanded their presence to finally give her word about Jaime’s future. He was hoping for a quick death, away from Brienne, so that she would not make him sad with goodbyes. Her friendship had become the only unspoiled thing in his life, he wanted it to end with honor and sobriety. Unexpected was the presence of Jon Snow at the capital. After a few ravens exchanged with the queen he became aware of Daenerys’ plans to end the Kingslayer’s life as he had done to her father. She was disturbed, though, by Jaime’s dedication at the wall, the fact that he had saved Jon Snow and Brienne in a few stormy battles was questioning the previous judgment in her mind. Should he be punished for his wrong-doings or appreciated for his acts of true nobility? But then, again, the queen’s imagination pictured a male version of Cersei, egocentric, hateful, conceited and incapable of giving herself to the ones she loved. It was a true dilemma to the young queen. She called some servants who had been attending to Jaime’s needs for the past days, helping him to recover from battle wounds. She asked them what they had noticed about Jamie, things of importance to recognize humbleness and good character. The queen appreciated people who treated commoners as equals, because they are, she believes, as valuable as the nobles.

 

When Jon Snow arrived, their conversation was most revealing to her. She was about to know the man who had killed her father, she should be angry with him all the way, yet she had started to admire that very same man.

 

When Jaime finally entered the throne room, he saw the queen. She stood on the stairs, the throne was behind her, and it looked a lot smaller than he remembered, or maybe he was not so threatened by it now. He was wearing the finest clothes he had ever worn in years. A range of colors which would make anyone resemble a lion itself. Many shades of golden and red, surrounding a huge lion embroidered on his cloak. He looked taller than he had ever been.

“I wanted to see you at your best.” Daenerys said. She continued “It is important we are honest, more than we are adequate. Do you agree, Ser?”. Jaime was doubtful he was not dreaming, but yet, he owed her a proper answer, so he left his sarcasm out of his words, “I had the impression your grace would order my death without any formalities. Am I wrong?”.

“Perhaps you are, Ser. It is fundamental for a queen to recognize the truth, no matter how difficult it is for her to believe. I’ve been told you’ve changed since that unfortunate episode with my father. I will not question your reasons, for I heard them from Jon Snow, this morning. But I want to validate your loyalty.”

Jaime stood in shock. His mouth was half open and his eyes were wide. He lost his elegant position, giving up pretending to be in control, and letting surprise fill up his heart. “My loyalty? Does it mean, your grace, you are to spare my life? The life of the man who killed your father?” Jamie could not believe he had an actual chance of going on with his life at all.

“It means you are to pay for your errors, but not with your life. I have managed to find suitable conditions for you to partly compensate to those you’ve hurt, and still serve me as the warrior you’ve proven to be.” She spoke like a true queen. Confident of her decision, and the measure of the punishment she was about to give him.

The door opened again, and this time, it was Brienne who entered. Jaime turned his head to glance at her, feeling glad she would know he was spared by the queen. But when he saw her, he was forced to turn around completely to look at her, he could not trust his own eyes, but the image was totally different from that Brienne who had fought beside him. She had a breath-taking gown on. It was just long enough as it should be, the color was a deep shade of teal, with tight long sleeves - not so tacky, large, and loosen as they were on his sister’s garments - a lovely cleavage that revealed her collarbones and some freckles and formed a V on her chest. Attached to the back of the dress was a very large and long hood, as if the gown had been prepared to be worn outside as well. Her waist showed the most delicate curve, through the fabric, the same he had already seen at Harrenhal – the curve that had made his manhood grow hard and steamy. Her face was pure, as if she were an angel, scars and everything, an angel who had fought daemons for him, with him. He blinked a few times, _is that Brienne of Tarth? The woman I thought I would never see wearing a dress so beautifully… and now she is in a perfect gown, with this huge body, that does not look so big anymore…_ He felt a certain pulse in his groin. It was already a shock to take the queen’s decision, but seeing Brienne dressed like a true lady and looking actually attractive was too much for him… _too much for my cock_.

“I’m glad you’ve honored me with your presence, my lady.” Daenerys looked directly at Brienne. “This gown is lovely, and I hope to see you wearing it as long as you stay here in the capital, as my guest, and if it pleases you so.” Brienne did not know what to answer; she had not paid full attention to the queen’s words because she had been surprised herself. Seeing Jaime this handsome had made her confused and baffled.

“My queen, the gown pleases me indeed, though I would feel most comfortable with a different sort of garment. But I need to have a word with you, your grace. I’ve come here to ask you… to beg you to spare Jaime Lannister’s life.” Brienne said, as she walked closer to the stairs. Daenerys looked at her and then, at Jaime, who was still staring at Brienne. Jaime smiled and told her “There is no need for it. Trust me.” Then, the queen smiled very discreetly and turned around to climb up a few steps till she reached the throne. Seated, she began calmly to speak.

“I realize there’s much honor here, from both of you. Lady Brienne of Tarth, you have managed to create the best impression among the men at the wall, your fierceness at war has made them proud of fighting with a woman, I appreciate it. But it represents a challenge to me, that this man who fought beside you is my father’s murderer, deserves a punishment…” The queen was going to continue as Brienne interrupted her “But your grace, he is truly changed, and he explained his reasons to me… I can assure you it was necessary. I’m truly sorry for it, but I know it was necessary…” The queen arched one eyebrow and showed some teeth. She was not smiling, but she was pleased with Brienne’s reaction. “My lady, it is not needed for you to beg me anything, for I have already made my decision. I’ll spare the kingslayer. But even if it were on the contrary, my judgment would not be subject to your appeal. A queen keeps her word, and her own mind. But for now I need you both to hear me and make sure you are to follow every recommendation I’ve got.” Brienne’s commotion was visible, and Jaime was smiling when he winked at her.

“Jaime Lannister, you are from now on selected to serve me as my protector. You have no longer any kind of military status from the former Kingsguard, but you’re still a knight to this realm’s services. The properties and fortune you own by heritage are to be kept for your heirs produced within any future marriage bond. But you’ll not possess or make use of any of it by yourself. If you decide not to marry, your belongings are to be given to the remaining Stark heirs, when you’re deceased, to amend for your mistakes. As for you, Brienne of Tarth, you are, from now on, held responsible for the counseling at war subjects. I’ll have you escorted back to Tarth, where your father awaits you to announce your betrothal. These are my decisions.”.

Jaime was confused and shocked. He had never imagined been poor, but he knew Brienne’s destiny was more difficult for her to deal with. _A poor cripple old man, now I’m condemned for the rest of my life_. “Excuse me, your grace. But where am I to remain from now on, considering I no longer have a home, since Casterly Rock is to be given to the Stark children…”. Jaime asked with a hint of self-pity in his tone. “You shall remain with my protectors at the secondary tower. Near Ser Jorah’s quarters. We may use your knowledge properly, if you’re willing to serve me.” “Of course, your grace.” _Just kill me and get over with it, please_.

Brienne had frowned after the word ‘betrothal’. She knew they were safe, but she was unpleased by her father’s plans. As the queen allowed them to leave the room, they went outside. As they reached the gardens, Jaime felt the need to say something clever and pretend he had not been disappointed by his condition now, “So, adviser to her majesty… I must bow to you now.” He bowed with a fake smile on his face. Brienne slapped him on his left shoulder showing discomfort with the distance that his new condition could represent between them.

“Stop it! Don’t call me that, I’m still Brienne and there is no need for titles. But I can’t believe my father wishes for me to marry… I thought he had given up this stupidity. I’m so glad you are here with me, and everything turned for the better, but I’m devastated for my own fate. I thought it would be the last time we would see each other, but… but now we can go on with our lives. Not that I like what’s about to happen to mine.”

“You should not accept it. Your father cannot force you.”

“Yes, he can. And he is right, if I don’t get married, I’ll lose Tarth to a distant relative who might not be as wise administrating his possessions as I am.”

“My fate is not so easy either… I’m almost poor after all, I’ve got no money, no home and, to my luck, no hand; ‘ _kept for your heirs produced within marriage_ ’ she said. Look at me, what kind of girl would ever want to marry the kingslayer… Cersei’s twin lover… I’m over, and I’ll be here at the stables, cleaning armors and waiting for her majesty to call me, until the day I die.”

Jaime felt a deep sorrow filling up his lungs, for he knew how important money really was for him, in spite of all the good lessons he had learned from Brienne, he still missed his hand, the thing that could make him a proper Lannister, suitable for marriage.

“But, there’s a way…” Jaime grabbed her arm with his left hand.

“A way of what?”

“A way of combining your father’s wish and the restrictions imposed upon my properties.”

“And what is that?”

“Marry me!”

“You’re jesting! Stop it!”

“No, I’m serious! Listen to me for a second, wench, if we are to be married, your father has no reason to complain, you can still keep Tarth to yourself, advise the queen – a position that any ordinary husband would not allow for his woman - and our children would possess Tarth and Casterly Rock. It is the greatest plan!”

“Excuse me?!?!? Children? Are you mad, Jaime Lannister? You can’t be serious about this, we… we barely… we don’t… wouldn’t… mustn’t… no!”

While Brienne spoke in confusion, Jaime started laughing at her, finding her reaction to be the sweetest thing he’d ever seen from her, all afraid of the ‘M word’.

“Easy! Don’t be nervous, it would be the best way to manage our difficulties and take advantage of the situation.”

“That’s what it really means to you: advantage. It is always a game of thrones for the great lion, the handsome Jaime Lannister, the man who can get anything he wants, because he is so bloody powerful…” Brienne became angry and elevated her voice. Jaime found it all so attractive. He had never had a woman except for Cersei, never a woman who was unwilling to be with him. The challenge created by her ‘repulse’ to the idea made him even more interested. When she was about to continue insulting him, he swept her off her feet with his left arm and kissed her. She was frozen. He could feel much more from her body then he had ever felt – sharing heat with her during cold nights at the wall – the gown made her heartbeat noticeable. And to Jaime’s surprise, when he palmed her back to bring her close to him, he felt there was no undergarment beneath the dress, it drove him insane. _Seven hells, I can feel the warmth of her skin… and the texture of a few scars back there._ There was no time for him to enjoy that sensation, though. After a few seconds she pushed him with her fists on his chest and slapped him hard on his right cheek.

“Jaime Lannister, I will not be a toy, your toy, for this political trick you’re trying to make up.” Brienne had her face red and her eyes flashed with shock. Jaime was smiling and caressing his cheek to recover from her violence. “That was very mean. I’m trying to make you comfortable. Don’t pretend you’re indifferent to me. You did call me handsome a second ago!”. Brienne was confused and angry, but she forced her face to hide her excitement. “I called you hansome ‘cause… because I was… I was being ironic. That’s it! Simple! I was being ironic considering you’re so full of yourself all the time and I think…” Jaime broke in “I’m handsome!”. “Stop it! You’re just trying to make fun out of the creep woman who’s your friend.”. He could not realize how absurd it sounded for Brienne, getting married to him, to anyone. Marriage represented captivity and the loss of her freedom; those were the things that frightened her the most.

“I’m not comfortable, I’ll never be. I wasn’t born for this. I was born to fight, not to…” “Make love?” Jaime interrupted her again, while grinning with admiration to her purity.

“Don’t say that. It is not for me. And certainly, not for me to expect it from you.”

“Why?”

“Because your sister…”

“…is dead!”

“Stop breaking in!”

“I don’t see what your point is.”

“I’m Brienne of Tarth, the lady who doesn’t look feminine and is not supposed to be married. I’m supposed to be a warrior!”

“Alright, now, this very dress contradicts the ‘doesn’t look feminine’ part! And I have to tell you, it seems to me like you’ve made quite an effort to look so ugly all this time.” He tried to caress her collarbone with his index finger but she swerved in an attempt no to be touched again.

She turned away with tears in her eyes. She wanted to thank him for his compliment, but her fear of getting any closer to him – emotionally - kept her from saying anything positive.

“This conversation will not settle anything for my future. I’ll go back to Tarth and I’ll convince my father to give up on this crazy matter… Goodbye, Jaime. Perhaps I’ll see you again in the future when I return to King’s Landing.” She could not even turn around to look him in the eyes; she suspected she would feel the need to kiss him back, if he were ever to hold her again.

 

Jaime watched her walk away from him. It had been a long time since he last felt so sad, losing someone he wanted. A sudden pain bloomed inside his chest, emptiness and sorrow in his eyes. _By the Gods, I’m actually starting to care about her more than a friend should_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is worried about her future, Jaime seduces her.

That was the coldest night King’s Landing had been through. Jaime looked through the window as if hoping to see her in the gardens. But he knew she was just a few steps away from him. He felt like going there and talking to her, he wanted to apologize and make her change her mind.

_What am I thinking? I don’t ever want to let her go away like this. I need her much more than she needs me, ‘cause she doesn’t need anyone. But I really need her. I need her honesty and her good character. I need to hear her kind words to the servants. I need to feel she’s close to me… again… In that dress. Oh, by the Gods. That dress… Her back, I could feel her skin, almost bare, almost milky, and sprinkled by a thousand grains of brown sugar. Those freckles I used to jest about._

Jaime felt his inners heating up rapidly as he visualized her body, naked. His mind made an effort to gather up every little piece of image he remembered of tiny amounts of her flesh he had already seen. And all the skin he’d seen at Harrenhal was enough to make him hard as Casterly was, as a rock. He lied on his bed with Brienne’s figure intoxicating his mind. He stroked his groin, trying to make his shaft a little less pleased by her image. Instead of easing the pressure, the touch of his hand stirred his cock even harder.

He continued on caressing himself. His breeches bothered him so much, he cursed them while unlacing. When he finally touched his hard cock it was so stiff he was surprised himself. _All this for her, because of her… Oh, my sweet wench, I wish it were your hand here sliding around my manhood, easing off this agony started by that shameful dress of yours, those lovely little freckles, your thighs, your hips, your lips, your scars…_ After a few more strokes, he was over the edge, inebriated by his own pleasure. His release was quick. He came with one word on his lips ‘ _Brienne_ ’ almost silent, almost a whisper, almost his last breath. He fell asleep immediately, and dreamed of her.

The following days were marked by heavy rain. Jaime could not stop thinking about Brienne, and how he would manage to see her again, to let her know she was not a toy to him, and it was not only an arrangement the reason that made him suggest their wedding.

He’d asked the servant to bring him a few supplies from the main tower, so he could write some notes. _Let’s see what your words can do for you, great Lion. Oh, by the Gods, she called my lion… no, she called me GREAT lion, and handsome… to her I’m a handsome great lion. Oh! She wants me as much as I want her; she’s just too stubborn to accept she’s in love with me!_

Three letters were sent. His hope filled his soul. His fate was in those letters, his love for her, his life, and his destiny.

After a week, he had gotten some answers. And with the latest answer from Lord Selwyn Tarth, he couldn’t be any happier. Brienne’s father was positively signing his approval to Jaime’s proposal.

He felt an urge to see her and tell her the news, so he went to her chambers. As he approached the corridor, he watched a very young girl closing Brienne’s door and made a sign with his good hand. “Is Lady Brienne alone?” “Yes, Ser. But she wishes not to be disturbed, she’s been sad all week, and impatient. You see, I think she’s received a letter from her father. Apparently he’s coming all the way from Tarth to force her to marry a man. That’s what I know, Ser.” “Oh, you know quite a lot, dear girl. You may go, now, I’ll talk to the lady. Thank you for your kindness, though.” Jaime winked at the servant, and she smiled back. “Good luck, Ser.”.

A strong knock on the door.

“I don’t need any more lavender, Myria. Just leave me.”

“I like the scent of lavender, but I quite prefer musk. Nevertheless, your natural scent is far better than any flower or herb.”

He heard an awful sound of metal twisting as she opened the door and looked in his eyes.

“I can’t believe you’ve come here after a week without talking to me.”

He entered the room and sat on her bed, pretending to be cool about everything that had happened days ago.

“I’m sorry, wench, but I was under the impression you were mad at me for our last… my last… the kiss!”

“Oh, by the Seven… I’d already forgotten it. I know you were just teasing me.”

_Teasing… Then I would certainly like to tease you now, milky skin, sugared freckles…_

“Oh, yes, of course! We’re friends, and I want to keep our friendship. But I’ve heard from the young lady who takes care of you that you’re not pleased these days. Why is that, my lady?”

Brienne closed the door and stood near the window. The moonlight reflected on her astonishing blue eyes as she looked at his face.

“My father tells me in his letter that he’s bringing my future husband with him so that I can marry as soon as the septon allows. He told me he wishes for me to be with someone that can take care of me and see for my future. He told me he was devastated when he learned all of what’d happened to me during the past times, the bear pit, Biter, and Lady Stoneheart, so he thinks I must marry a strong honorable man who can keep me safe and alive. Oh! Jaime, I’m so upset for the way I behaved with you the other day… ‘cause right now your offer seems so pleasant… I mean… I know you were jesting about it all, but I want you to know that marrying you would be a great honor to me, to any woman… you’re loyal, respectful and a true knight.”

Jaime was so surprised by her kind words. He realized that telling her the truth would make her despise him for trying to force her to do something she didn’t want in fact. So he changed his plans, in what he thought was a sparkle of excitement to make her fall into his arms and finally see she loved him too.

“My dear Brienne, I’m so very sorry for you. But I understand your father, I mean… he is worried that his only daughter might die somehow… he wants your happiness.”

“But he told me he’d found a perfect match. I’m terrified, Jaime.”

“And who’s the gentleman?”

“I don’t know. All my father said in his letter is that he is very strong and fierce in battle, he’s fought during the war, he’s from a noble family, and he’s able to produce heirs. Heirs! Jaime, he’s supposed to bed me! I couldn’t… can’t… it’ll be an agony…”

Jaime had to concentrate to remain serious and not let any smile or arched eyebrows reveal the truth in his plan. A delicate arousal, coming from his shaft got even more intense, after he heard the word ‘bed’.

“I imagine how difficult it must be to marry someone you’ve never seen. And think about… well, about your wedding night… the suffering, the pain… the misery of having a stranger running his fingers through your hair, your thighs…”

“Kingslayer!” Brienne looked horrified by his words, and the picture of that so called stranger touching her.

“I’m sorry, but it’s true. you’ll eventually have to accept to be touched by a man… your man.”

“He is not my man!”

“He will be.” Jaime grinned at her.

“Seven hells, I have to do something. I’ll not accept to be taken against my will, like a prisoner.” Brienne started to walk nervously from the window to the door, and back to the window. Repeated movements from a wild animal desperately trying to find an opportunity to escape its cage.

“I know how to… how to end this!”

Jaime felt much more comfortable watching her nervousness towards the subject. He felt aroused while portraying Brienne in a lovely wedding gown, wearing his cloak, his lion colors.

“And how would you do it?”

“I’m going to run away!”

“What?!? No!”

“Why not? I have no choice! If I stay and wait for my father, I’ll surely be married in a few days. But if I run away, I’ll still be free, and my father will eventually forget this matter as he’d done previously.”

“No! You can’t. You won’t. I forb… oh…” Jaime was about to become worried, and as he started to finish the sentence ‘I forbid it’, she changed her expression into a confused look on her face.

“Brienne, you can’t do this to your father. The poor old man couldn’t resist such disappointment from his only child.”

“But I... I thought you would… perhaps we… I mean you and I…” Brienne got so nervous she started stuttering and shifting her weight while she tried to find a comfortable position to stand.

“You thought… what?” Jaime was curious to hear her words and to know what exactly she had in mind.

“I thought maybe, as you have no home, you could escape with me, I mean… you could help me, and go with me…”

He was so overwhelmed by her suggestion. It was the best thing she could possibly say, he was truly moved by her words.

_She wants to run away with me, she doesn’t want to go alone. She wants me with every beat of her heart. She can’t let me go just as much as I can’t let her go away forever. Oh, Brienne, be good to me and tell me you want me to be yours, to be your great handsome lion._

Jaime stood up and walked to her, getting closer to her. They were both by the window, staring at the moon. A soft breeze blew from the window. It danced on Jaime’s hair, making his golden strings sparkle. Brienne turned her face to glance at him and became amazed by those handsome masculine shapes which stood beside her. She felt so warmed by his image. The way the wind caressed his hair made her want to touch his face, and run her fingers through his beautiful golden threads of hair.

“My dearest lady, I would be so glad to run away with you, to escape King’s Landing with the most honorable woman I’ve ever met in my entire life… But the thing is…” Jaime had stared at the moon for a moment, but then, as his words were getting tenser, he turned around to face her. He took her hand and stroked its back with his thumb.

“…the thing is I consider you the purest and the most esteemed lady in all the seven kingdoms. Therefore, I could never take you away with me as if you were a stolen whore from a cheap brothel. You deserve the highest feasts to celebrate a wedding. You deserve a man who puts his cloak over your shoulders in front of the whole city, a man who takes you to be his wife with a proud look on his face ‘cause he knows he’s about to have the greatest lady in the world just for him, with him. You deserve a man who worships you day and night; during the days, at the armory, sparring with you; and during the nights making love to you, for you deserve to be loved, Brienne.”

Brienne was frozen. She had never heard such words. His were beautiful romantic words, and she could not overlook the passion in his eyes while he spoke those words. Her right hand was still with his left hand, but all of a sudden her left hand reached out and touched his face, she was sliding her finger on his beard.

“Jaime, I wish you knew how regretful I am for the horrible things I said the last time we spoke. I now realize I’m totally not indifferent to you, I’ve never been… you are a gentleman and a true knight. You’re handsome and trustworthy. And I would be so happy to take you as my husband, and I wish I could go back in time, to say yes, to accept your proposal. But…” Jaime did not give her the chance to continue. He just pulled her closer to him with his left hand, and clung to her with his right arm around her waist. He kissed her hungrily; it was the kiss of a lion. She was shivering with emotion, for this was the first time she was romantically touched by a man. Brienne responded to his kiss sliding her hand inside his tunic, scratching his back with her nails, trying to keep control of her mind. It was useless, for his left hand had started to caress her breasts over the fabric of her dress; he was driving her mad with only the touch of his hand.

He moaned when her scratches became heavier and deeper. She was happy, and confused, for it would be, in her mind, the only chance she would have to be so close to him, so damn attached to that roaring lion.

They stepped slowly towards her bed, kissing, moaning and caressing each other. Her dress, one similar to that she had been wearing at his meeting with Daenerys, was as thin as the previous, and while they moved he could feel her every scar and curve. Striking his hand against her pearl-like skin, he made her moan when he touched her nipples.

“Oh, I know it is not proper talk, or proper time, but can I ask you something, my lady?” Jaime could barely speak, breathing heavily and trying to pull her to bed with him.

They both fell on the bed; he tried his best to continue caressing her breasts while he kissed her collarbones.

“What is it, Jaime?” Brienne made an effort to keep their dialogue, although she just wished they could stay on like this forever, touching and kissing.

“Since you’ve changed your… since you’ve adopted the queen’s garments style, have you not been wearing undergarments, sweetest?” He spoke while his mouth placed tiny kisses on her neck, under her ear.

“Jaime Lannister! That’s so inappropriate to ask a lady.” She laughed while he moved his hand to her back, trying to palm the same delicate fabric he’d felt on the other dress.

“Here it is, or shall I say ‘here it is not!’? You’re not wearing it again! Why is that? Oh, Brienne, you’ve got me here with you in your bed, don’t be mean to your lion, let me know you’re doing this to tease me so very badly!” his cock was hard and stalwart, and she could feel it on her left thigh.

“It is not to tease you, Jaime. It is just practical to get changed whenever I feel like going to the armory to spar. But I had no idea you’d noticed it. Do you think me wicked for that?” Brienne giggled just like a teenager would.

“Wicked? No! You’re deliciously unaware of your influence over this poor old lion.” Jaime said, while bringing his hand to the front part of her dress.

She was breathing intensely, and her face was red from desire and arousal. Jaime started unlacing her dress, and Brienne was trying to help him with the very long strings which held the gown tight to her body.

“My dearest, I see you’re looking forward to getting rid of your garment as much as I am… you flirty wench.” Jaime whispered in her ear, while slowed his hand on her laces.

“I want you, Jaime. I wasn’t sure before, but now I am. I realized I couldn’t leave this place without you, because I… I love you, and I want to be yours. It doesn’t matter whether we have to go far away from here to be together. I want you, and I want you to take me. I want to be yours!” Brienne whispered those words next to him. He closed his eyes, feeling her hands running over his body and caressing his manliness over his breeches.

He finally had managed to loosen up the strings lacing her dress. He fiercely pulled up the last inches of threads and opened her garment completely. He moved his head away from her neck and had a look at her bosoms. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, from their bath at Harrenhal. Her breasts were small and firm, they looked like peaches recently harvested, her nipples glinted a warm coral tone, and they were small and delicate. He smiled after being exhilarated by the look of her breasts and his eyes traced a line passing over her collarbones, and her throat, ending in her eyes. He stood on top of her with her legs spread wide welcoming his hips with the heat from her abdomen. He supported himself with his right arm, while he gently slid his finger from her mouth, down to her neck, then moving between her breasts where he slowed down the movement to caress each nipple with feather light touches.

She moaned and whispered his name while he chuckled with excitement. “Jaime, please!” “Please what, my lady?” Jaime was teasing her with his finger right above her hipbone; he wanted to tear off her smallclothes and fill her inner pinkness with his hard virility, making her scream his name out loud. “Please, take me, Jaime. I want to feel it… I want to know what it is like to be pleasured by the man I love.”. And those were the exact words that drove Jaime insane. Rapidly he slipped his hand inside her smallclothes, letting his middle finger touch her blond moistness and making her shiver in pleasure. “My Brienne… my lustful warrior, is that all for me? Your pinkish wetness is a gift for your lion, your poor old lion.” “It’s just for you, my love.”.

He lowered himself so he could kiss her belly. She chuckled a little, feeling his beard brushing her skin. Then he pulled her smallclothes down and torn it from her thighs. She opened her eyes in disbelief over his display of ferocity, but soon closed them again when he opened her lady-lips using his hand. He licked her clit with fast movements, while she placed her hands on his hair.

Slipping one finger inside her, he made her scream with delight. “Gods, Jaime. It’s so good, please, don’t stop it.”

“Do you wish to be mine?”

“Yes, Jaime.”

“Do you want my cloak over your shoulders? Do you want to be a lioness, my lady?” He provoked her with his finger inside her and his thumb rubbing her clit, while he drove her to the edge using his words.

“Yes! I want to be your lioness.”

“Then roar for me, my lady. Let me hear you vociferate your fruition, my Brienne!”

“Jaime!” Brienne reached her climax fisting his golden hair into her fingers while pressing his face to her humid folds.

He was breathing heavily, when he rested his temple on her hips. Small drops of sweat came down from his forehead. While she recovered herself he reached up to lie beside her and covered her with the sheets. She turned to him, smiling and grabbing his arms to pull him closer.

“My lioness roars most loudly.”

“I never thought I could enjoy this so much, Jaime.”

“On our first journey together I’d told you I was strong enough to take you, remember?”

 

Brienne laughed like a little girl. “Yes, Ser. you’d told me that indeed. But I wish to make you roar now, my handsome great lion.” Brienne had a wicked smiled on her face, and her hands stroking his hips.

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne gives Jaime a wonderful time. Ser Jorah finds out about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, guys, for your comments, kudos and hits!

Jaime had other thoughts, he wanted to have her, but he wanted to make it special for her as well. So he decided to wait longer, for he knew everything would work as he’d planned earlier. He would be her husband in a few days, so why not wait for it to have her completely.

“My lady, I think perhaps we should wait.”

“Wait for what, Jaime?” Brienne frowned and fear painted her glittering eyes.

“For a proper blessing. I told you I want my cloak over your shoulders, I want everyone to know I’m taking Lady Brienne as my wife, and that she is the purest of all maidens in the seven kingdoms. I love you too much to spoil this.” Jaime spoke so gently with her, and yet, his eyes had endless passion glowing directly at her.

“But what about my betrothal? My father is on his way to King’s Landing with my husband-to-be.” Brienne held him tighter in concern for what could happen to Jaime for displaying such boldness proposing to a lady who was already committed according to her father.

“Don’t you worry about it. I’ll figure out a way to challenge this so called ‘strong man’ for your hand.” Jaime was laughing inside, but showing Brienne the most serious expression he was able to wear.

“No! I don’t want that. I can’t risk losing you.”

“Losing me? You judge me incapable of defying and prevailing against another man?!?” Jaime changed his expression showing her all his irritation about her words. “You think I’m nothing but a cripple, don’t you?” He sounded louder and his eyebrows got closer together as he initiated a movement getting off of her bed.

Brienne was worried he’d interpreted her on the wrong way. She was fully aware of how good he’d gotten at sparring with his left hand. They’d fought together at the wall; she knew all he was capable of. He had saved her more than once. “No, Jaime! You know it’s not that!” She grabbed his tunic pulling him back to bed, next to her. He didn’t show much resistance, as her tone of voice was so sweet. “My love, I couldn’t bear the thought of seeing you hurt because of me. I know you’re strong enough to make it, but I don’t wish to put you through some sort of duel for me. Let’s run away from here!”. She kissed him passionately holding his body at his hips and passing her leg over his thigh. She locked him using her leg and pushed his whole body close to her, so she could feel his manlike roughness close to her pinkish parts.

Jaime felt his cock get harder again. It had subsided a little after Jaime completed his duties between her legs, when they started cuddling it was getting calmer and more relaxed. But now, her legs were putting it on alert again and his breeches got tighter with every juicy pulse he felt coming from his pelvis to the whole length of his hardiness. He understood her message; she was willing to transcend any boundary to give him pleasure because she was fully ready for him.

_Oh, Gods, Lannister you have a plan, you’ll take her as your wife… immaculate and pure! You’re not going to ruin her. Control yourself; it is time to show her an act of true chivalry! But what am I saying? I’ve just touched her lady parts. I’ve tasted her womanly tenderness… and oh, it tastes so wonderfully. She’s not the purest right now, oh… Seven hells, her legs are so warm, so taut and strong; I just need to spread them wide and fuck her!_

“My lady, I know you want me as much as I want you, but I… I want to… want to wait…” Jaime could not concentrate on his words as she kissed and licked his neck and collarbones. “I deeply desire you with every drop of blood and sweat under my skin, ( _and inside my mast_ ) but I think waiting might be a way of making it all even more pleasurable for both of us.”.

“Jaime, it’s not fair, you’ve given me the most meaningful enjoyment I’ve had in my life. I want to please you now. Just let me touch you… if you don’t want to get inside me, I’ll understand… you wish to wait… but for now, let me have you in my hands while I can’t have you between my thighs. Let me, Jaime, don’t be cruel to your Brienne.” she spoke softly close to his ear, as she stroked his breeches shaping his cock with her fingers.

“Gods, Brienne, if I don’t die tonight I’ll live to be a hundred. I’m burning inside my breeches… oh Gods, seven hells…”

“Then just let me end this suffering! My lion, my hands are so needy of your flesh.” She circled her index finger feeling the tip of his shaft under the fabric.

“All right, my lady, I surrender to you.” Jaime kissed her grabbing her hair roughly. She pulled out the strings from his breeches and put them down in a fast movement, holding his smallclothes attached to it. She watched as his firm stake snaked out with heat.

Brienne pushed him on his shoulder so he became fully lied down on his back, facing the ceiling. This way she could easily hold his member and enjoy the act watching his every expression as his pleasure reached climax. She took off her dress, which had been covering only her arms and back.

First, she grabbed his cock making good pressure with her right hand. Then she started stroking his mast. Jaime closed his eyes and threw his head back, unable to process the enormous pleasure coming from her touch.

“Don’t stop it, sweetest. You’re so good at it… born for handling any kind of sword.” He chuckled while she laughed and continued making fast movements.

But Brienne was bold that night. She wanted to take him down with fulfillment. She knew very little about sex, the way it was supposed to be done and what could satisfy a man. But she knew there were plenty of things to do using her mouth and her tongue, for she’d observed the way Jaime did them with her. So, adventurous in her exploration over his body, she lowered her face to his cock. Jaime had no idea what was about to happen since he had his head thrown back and his eyes fully closed.

Brienne opened her mouth and licked his whole member, from the base to the tip of it. Jaime immediately opened his eyes and looked directly into her eyes. He smiled in disbelief. _I’m definitely dreaming, or dead… This is insanely wonderful!_

“My lady, this is… it is… everything I’d… hoped… for.” Jaime couldn’t catch his breath. Brienne sucked his member while staring at him. He was staring at her as well, taking in every second of that glorious image with his gorgeous green eyes. He noticed he’d never been so well treated in his life. Not even Cersei had attended for his needs as greatly as Brienne was doing at that moment.

“Do you like it, Ser?” Brienne stroked him while removing her mouth from his cock to tease him with her words.

“Yes…”

Brienne put her lips back on top of his shaft and deepened his manhood in her mouth. She sucked eagerly. Their eyes were in full contact, he reached out his hand to touch her hair, but she caught it with her right hand, interlacing her finger with his.

Jaime was almost reaching climax but he tried his best to hold it for longer so he could enjoy that perfect moment before release. When he felt his apogee getting closer, he stood almost sit and disentangled his fingers from her hand. In a quick motion he pulled her neck towards him and kissed her fervidly with passion. She felt his warm seed draining through her fingers.

“Brienne, my love…”

Jaime held her neck toughly while kissing her deeply with his tongue. His pleasure had been so intense he was shivering and his abdomen trembled displaying taut muscles shape through his golden skin.

He was panting, trying to get more air inside his lungs. She smiled at him, not knowing what to do about the mess on his breeches. She tried to clean her hands using the bedclothes.

“Here, let me help you with it, my lady. You’re not familiar with… well, with result of… I mean you shouldn’t be… or…”

Brienne burst into laughter watching Jaime’s nervousness while he tried to avoid her difficulties with his masculine fluid.

“Are you laughing at me, my lady?” He approached her face as he removed his breeches. “What could be so funny about it?” He smiled at her, while she gave him an innocent look, giggling like a child.

“You’re funny… I mean… graciously funny.” Brienne said. He finished taking off his breeches and smallclothes. He was still wearing his tunic, though, for the temperature that night demanded some protection. He simply threw the pieces he’d gotten rid of at the chair, near the door. He got back to bed, pulling her towards his chest.

She tried slowly to put her dress on. But he stopped her with a daring expression on his face. “Don’t. Let me look at you a little longer, please.”.

“But I’m cold.”

“Then, I’ll warm you up, my lady.” Jaime hugged her while she covered them both with a heavy blanket.

“It’s not fair, you’ve got my bare skin in your arms and I’ve got your tunic.” She lifted on eyebrow.

“Alright, then, you naughty lassie.” Jaime laughed and sat up pulling off his last piece of clothing. “Happy now, wench?”

“Oh, very happy!” Brienne slid her hands on his chest feeling his golden leonine fur. They held each other, caressing tenderly.

It became quieter and they fell asleep. They were tired from all that romantic wrestling.

Daylight brought real life obligations and three knocks on the door. They woke up quickly, and tried to get dressed in just a few seconds.

“My lady, Ser Jorah would like to meet you. He wishes to have a word with you at the armory as soon as possible.” Myria called for Brienne, with a very polite tone in her voice.

“Yes, Myria. Please let him know I’ll be there in a few minutes. Seven hells…” Brienne almost stumbled trying to put her breeches on.

“Calm down, will you? You don’t have to be so worried.” Jaime took his time getting dress.

“Yes, I do. If anyone finds out about us, it’ll be very difficult to explain when my father arrives.” She tried to put on the leather pieces on her garment. Jaime helped her chuckling and kissing her neck, while she tried to avoid his kisses.

“Don’t start… if you get any closer I won’t be able to take my hands off of you.” Brienne smiled at him, lifting one eyebrow. “You have to go now, and you’re probably expected at the armory as well. After all, you’re to protect the mother of dragons.” she chuckled and kissed him.

“Fine, see you at the armory, Lady Steamy-thighs… oh, sorry, Lady Brienne.” Jaime bowed while pretending to be serious on his courtesies.

She opened the door and pushed him out while laughing.

Jaime left her chambers whistling and when he got to his chambers he closed the door and lied down on bed. He felt so happy he caught himself whispering her name. _Brienne, my Brienne_ …

He changed his clothes and went downstairs. He entered the main room next to the military quarters, he greeted Ser Jorah, and lowered his head while greeting Brienne. “Ser Jorah, I only read your message this morning, Ser. I’m sorry for my delay.”

Ser Jorah grinned at him “Most unusual, for my squire delivered the note last night. Were you absent from your chambers during the evening, Ser Jaime?”.

Jaime felt excitement for his secrecy towards their encounter at the previous night. Brienne widened her eyes trying to think of something clever to end the subject at once.

“Oh, unfortunately I was, Ser Jorah. You see, last night I felt a sudden… urgency for fruits.” Jaime held a smile at the corner of his mouth, while he quickly glanced at Brienne. She was surprised by his words and embarrassment made her blush a little.

“Urgency for fruits?” Ser Jorah asked ironically, realizing Jaime must have been with a woman.

“Yes, Ser. I devoured the juiciest peaches and cherries last night. Those were indeed a delight for my tongue.”

Brienne turned her face away to hide a tiny bit of teeth an involuntary smile had brought to her face. She recomposed herself and tried to change subject.

“If you agree, Sers, I prefer to go straight to what matters. There have been a number of small problems with the occupations in the south. We must send a raven to our majesty’s troops.” Brienne looked down on both of them, trying to distance herself from that masculine chatting.

“Surely, it’s necessary to avoid minor insurgencies while we are still recovering from the war. Many men were killed, it wouldn’t be wise to let these uprisings grow larger, especially in the south territories.” Jaime agreed resting his hand on the doorway.

“And there is another matter I would like to discuss with you, my lady. My squire tells me the queen has ordered your return to Tarth. Is that so?” Ser Jorah asked her showing concern for her position as war adviser. “Will it be a problem for you to serve the realm during rebuilding times? I mean, if you are to be wedded.” Ser Jorah frowned for he’d heard how resistant she was to the idea, so naturally he thought it was against her will.

“Well, there might be a change of plans about this. I won’t… perhaps someone… I mean he… anyway, you can trust me on these subjects, the realm is a priority, and I shall convince my father to reconsider my betrothal. Ser Jorah, I gave you my word when I arrived at King’s Landing, I intend to keep it.” Brienne sounded serious and positioned herself firmly while saying her words. Jaime just looked at her in admiration for her oaths and commitments. _Oathkeeper indeed_ , he thought.

The conversation went on for some time, but as the training sections with a group of soldiers started the three of them went to the throne room to conference with Daenerys.

Jaime behaved very badly with Brienne throughout the afternoon, he tried to touch her every moment they accidentally had alone. While climbing the stairs, he grabbed her arm and pressed her against the wall, kissing her neck. She feared they would get caught, so she quickly pushed his chest away from her while he chuckled and tried to touch her hair.

“Stop it! Someone may catch us here.” she warned.

“I miss you, Brienne. It’s been so long since I had you naked in my arms!”

“Shush! You’re jesting, I woke up next to you this morning.”

“I wish every morning could be this morning. By the way, I’ll have to leave the main tower tonight; I’ll join Ser Jorah at the military quarters in the secondary tower next to the armory. Oh, Brienne, I won’t be able to visit you tonight.” Jaime hugged her and spoke softly next to her ear, trying to breath into her hair.

“So you’re going to be installed near the armory, and I have to stay with the boring elderly at the main tower? I must ask the queen to have my chambers at the secondary tower! It’s much closer to the practice yard.” Brienne said with a happy naïve tone in her voice.

“Closer to me also… you wicked girl. Admit it, you want to be sleeping next door to your lion.” He put his arms around her while he kissed her lips. They were both breathing fast.

Suddenly, they heard steps coming up the stairs. In a fast movement they disentangled from each other, only to give Brienne the chance to visualize a tremendous erection on Jaime’s breeches.

He pretended to be serious and calm when a maid bumped up into him. Brienne tried to warn him, but it was already too late, for the old servant had taken notice of the hard flesh between his legs.

“By the Seven… Ser Jaime Lannister, I’m a married woman.” she laughed while putting her hand on her chest, “…though you’re surely such a tender cottony fluffy little cat.”. The woman giggled while taking a glance at Brienne. “Take care, my lady, I hear the other Lannister was a shameless whorehouse haunter.”. She finished her warnings and followed her way upstairs.

Brienne and Jaime looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically.

“I tried to warn you, Jaime, but…”

“This is all your fault, naughty lady. I’m indecent and shamefully hard. And Ser Jorah is expecting us. I miss my old Kingsguard overcoat, it hided everything, from unappealing scars to unflattering clothes, or even some eventual unwanted erections…”

They both finished their way to the small council room.

The sun had already set down when they closed the books for financial notes. Daenerys dismissed her advisers considering it was indeed very late.

Brienne gave up on talking to the queen about her bedchambers. She thought it might be rude to ask her for worst chambers. Brienne knew Daenerys had given her a room in the main tower for it was obviously more comfortable and more gracious than the military areas. Jaime’s new room was not small, but it was certainly smaller than his previous chambers. It was also colder and the view from the window was the practice yard, not the beautiful gardens.

Brienne followed Jaime as he walked towards the secondary tower. They ate with the soldiers; Brienne was quick to get a sit beside Jaime. After they’d finished he got up and made a sign with his eyebrow indicating a dark corner next to a tree trunk.

He hugged her when they got out of sight from the rest of the group. They kissed and closed their eyes while their foreheads rested on each other’s.

“Do you want me to accompany you to your room, my lady?”

“No, I want you to come with me to my chambers! Stay with me tonight, Jaime, please.” Brienne touched his face with her hands while caressing his beard.

“Nothing would make me happier ( _or harder_ ) right now, my love. But I fear Ser Jorah will look for me in a moment, as soon as he’s done with the last training of the new squires. And if I’m not in my chambers, he’ll judge I’m as addicted to the whorehouse as my little brother was.”. He laughed and hugged her even harder. She made an unhappy look, but kissed him goodbye. He was watching her take the entrance to the main tower when Ser Jorah called his name.

“Ser Jaime, I know it’s much too late, but I wish to have a word with you, Ser, if it’s not too much of an inconvenience.”

“It’s no problem, Ser.”

They reached the main hall at the secondary tower and Ser Jorah was most discreet in his voice.

“Ser Jaime, I’m not sure how I should bring this up, of if I should ever bring this up, but… you see… er… the squires… they… well.”

“Please, Ser Jorah, leave the flowery discourse for your majesty. Be direct with me, will you?”

“Ser Jaime Lannister, what has been happening between you and the lady?”

“What?!? What lady?” Jaime was shocked because he had imagined the conversation to be on official matters. Even more shocked he became to realize someone had already noticed their romance.

“Ser Jaime, the squires are very young, but they’re not stupid. Apparently one of them saw you entering Lady Brienne’s chambers last night. He never saw you leaving, though. Lannister, by the Gods, she is to be married soon. Her father is very close to King’s Landing. I know you’ve been together through war times, and I know she’s indeed an amazing girl, but you’re risking her life.”

Jaime felt the need to reveal his whole plan to him, for at least he would have one ally to deal with possible setbacks in his plan.

“Ser Jorah, I see you’re an honored man and Brienne respects you a lot, so I’ll be completely honest with you, but you have to promise me you won’t tell a soul about it, not even Brienne.”

“Oh, let me see if I understand, I cannot tell Brienne that you are having an affair with… Brienne?” Ser Jorah smiled in confusion.

“No! It’s not that, it’s not an affair! You see, the man she’s about to marry is me! I’ve written to her father, I’ve asked him for permission and he’s said ‘yes’. But Brienne doesn’t know it is I who proposed. You know she’s not really into this wife title thing, so I had to plan… well… to plan behind her back… but just a little. It’s for the greater good.”

“You’re dead! You escaped the Khaleesi to die by Brienne’s sword.” Ser Jorah spoke while laughing out loud and slapping Jaime’s shoulder. “Lannister, when she finds out about your little plan, she’ll be so mad at you, she’ll never look at your face again.”

Ser Jorah continued laughing while Jaime scratched his own beard in disturbance for what he’d heard.

“But she loves me! She’ll forgive me, eventually. Right?”

“Lannister, Lannister, Lady Brienne of Tarth is a proud warrior. I doubt she is going to accept the man who tried to fool her.” Ser Jorah’s deep voice made Jaime reconsider his plan in a more careful way. But it was already too late to change anything.

They finished their conversation after Ser Jorah’d yawned twice.

Jaime entered his room. His squire was adding up the last water bucket to his tub.

“So, you’re going to attend to me… What’s your name, boy?”

“Ledountry, Ser. But everbody calls me Led… you know, because it’s quicker, Ser.”

Jaime chuckled a little shaking his head.

“All right, Led. You may go, now. Take some rest and be here tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, Ser. I will.” Led closed the door and Jaime started removing his clothes. He was extremely tired from all the meetings and climbing stairs he’d gone through during the day, but he was happy to feel he was one of the decision-makers in King’s Landing again.

He scrubbed his skin a little and enjoyed the hot water. He was thinking about Brienne, so he just rested his head on the thick wood border.

Three knocks on the door.

“Ser, I’d forgotten to add some lavender to your bath. I’ll get some now, is that all right?” Led spoke with embarrassment for his mistake.

“No, it’s not needed. Go to bed, Led. To bed!” Jaime shouted in a parent-like tone.

Jaime continued to caress his own body washing away the sweat and leather perfume from his uniform.

Two knocks on the door.

Jaime rolls his eyes impatiently.

“Led, I don’t need any lavender and if you insist I’ll have to escort you to bed myself.” Jaime shouted while slapping his fist against the waterline.

“I have no lavender here, but I’ve been told my natural scent is quite good, Ser.” Brienne’s voice sounded provocative.

Jaime got up in a fast motion and walked towards the door.

**to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne sneaks out to Jaime's room to get a taste of him once more. Something goes wrong after they try to conceal their encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, guys, for all your comments and support.

When he opened the door, Brienne had one eyebrow arched and a smile on her face. She was wearing a different dress, and she had a hood on her head. The gown was of a grayish silk. It was such a fine fabric that Jaime could see her nipples hardened up from the cold night air.

Jaime pulled her in and checked if there was anyone at the hall. Luckily, there was no one else. He closed the door and hugged her kissing her lips and her neck. “How many dresses have you got, Brienne? The queen seems to have ordered a whole collection of gowns for you…”

Jaime took a little distance from her to get a look at the garment. Brienne had felt courageous enough to put the dress on, but at that moment Jaime’s eyes staring all over her figure were starting to make her shy. She looked away in useless effort to avoid his staring. Jaime was holding a towel to disguise his fully empowered masculinity. “My Brienne, I’m the one who’s naked, and you’re the one blushing?”. He said pulling her closer again to kiss her cheek, right on her scar.

“No, I’m not… I’m comfortable with you it’s just… it’s just that I’m not used to being stared at…”. Even her explanation felt uncomfortable.

“…admired, my lady! I’m not staring, I’m admiring you… and your dress… and your body, especially your breasts which look so tender on this cleavage with the…” Jaime explained his excitement about her outfit, but Brienne got embarrassed after listening to all those hot descriptions of her own features.

“Ser Jaime Lannister! It’s not needed to be so graphic in your… with my… Gods.” Brienne closed her eyes attempting to concentrate on her words, but Jaime’s nudeness made her too distracted to give explanations.

He was about to dry himself and get properly dressed but she didn’t let him. She took the towel from his hand and threw it over the small table next to the window, revealing the hardest part of his body. She hadn’t given much thought to the whole ‘taking towel off of his hands’ idea until she saw his rigid cock with all its pulsating volume.

“Gods… Jaime… I…”. Her left hand got closer to her mouth covering her surprise.

“Gods?” Jaime laughed out loud. “Dear, this is a combination of your presence in this room ( _and in my mind_ ) and the hot bath I was taking when you arrived.”

She smiled and walked to the sideboard to get some water while she tried to ease her heartbeat to its regular pace. Jaime followed her and grabbed her from behind, whispering in her ear.

“My lady, you’re risking yourself coming here. Why have you come?” Jaime asked while he stroked her body and pulled her towards his chest. She turned to him and put her arms around him as well. “I couldn’t sleep. I was thinking about you… about us and I realized I’ll never be able to sleep without you in my bed.” Brienne’s words blew softly against his earlobe.

“I want you naked in my arms, Jaime.” Brienne said pulling him towards her and caressing his back. He was still wet from his bath, his skin was steaming and the fabric on Brienne’s dress was absorbing the remaining water drops from his chest. He grabbed her legs and pulled her up, so she could sit on the sideboard. She began touching his abdomen, while one of her hands moved down seeking his cock. They kissed hungrily while he caressed her nipples through the fabric of her dress. She was moaning and breathing fast, he felt his heart burst every time she stroke his cock with one hand while teasing its tip with the other.

He’d lost control of himself so he was supporting his body using his left hand, while he held her with his stump. Her legs were crossed behind his back, pulling his torso towards her hands. He was almost reaching his pleasure when he had a glimpse of consciousness. So he pulled her hands away from his achingly hard flesh and turned away walking towards his bed. Brienne was caught off guard, for she had no idea why he’d stopped her.

Jaime sat on his bed and smiled at her with a devilish look on his face.

Brienne started to get worried and a little scared, so she got off the sideboard and stood still with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“What is it, Jaime? Have I done something to upset you, Ser?”. She sounded more terrified than she looked.

Jaime lifted his eyebrow while running his fingers through his hair. “Yes, you have, my lady. You’ve done something terrible! It’s the cruelest crime, Brienne.”. He held a tiny bit of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

“Then tell me what it is, Jaime!”. Her face turned as irritation displayed in her eyes.

“It’s very simple, my lady. You’ve come all the way from the main tower, sneaking out so no one would see you running towards my room. You walked through the icy breeze wearing another one of your very provocative gowns. You knocked on my door, interrupting my bath, and now you’re trying to get me used up without even taking off your wickedly charming clothes… That is very bad behavior, sweetest.” Jaime stroked his chest and pressed his hand to his abdomen, still staring at Brienne.

Brienne still looked confused, but a hint of arousal made her chest pinkish hot. “But what…”

“Please, Brienne, remove it… Be good to your Jaime and let me see your body fully naked again…” Jaime made a sad face, as if hoping to soften her up.

Brienne turned around and faced the wall, trying to get undressed in a more private manner.

“No, that’s not what I meant, and you know it, my love.” Jaime spoke to her as his cock grew harder with their seductive game. She turned back to him and held the strings on the top of her gown. Slowly she penetrated the lashing on the front of her dress using her fingers to pull each level with a careful motion. She was staring at him the whole time. She had a serious expression on her eyes, but he knew she was teasing him and pretending to be in control.

Once all the strings were off, she pushed the fabric from her shoulders and the dress fell to the ground. Jaime stared at her, examining her body from head to toe.

“Come lie down here with me, Brienne.” Jaime said leaning his head to the left, as if inviting her to share his bedclothes.

She smiled and walked taking each step very slowly. When she was close enough, he reached out his hand and embraced her by the waist. She surrendered and fell on top of him. He kissed her and slid his hand on her back reaching her ass. He gently caressed her buttocks making her tremble with the light pressure of his fingertips. “Oh, Jaime, I missed your body… and your touch… oh…” Brienne whispered in his ear while gripping his shoulders firmly with her hands. Her hips started moving while his hand still caressed her back. She placed her hands on his chest and lifted herself while positioning her thighs next to his hips. Jaime felt her wetness sliding his member.

“Oh, Gods… now you’re teasing me again… I’m so weak right now, my love. You make me defenseless with your girly moisture.”.

“I want you inside me tonight, my lion.” Brienne caressed his beard with her hands. Jaime felt his arousal reaching every inch of his body, so he held tightly to her hips trying to feel her folds all over his cock.

“Dearest, I was truly trying to resist you… to wed you before making you fully mine in bed. But you leave me no alternative… Gods, you’re so wet right now you’re soaking my shaft.”. Jaime could not hold back his passion anymore, he had to have her. He hugged her with his right arm while he used his left hand to roll them around so he could be on top. Brienne felt so safe and satisfied, for she had never thought a man could be able to handle her like Jaime was doing. The way he held her body, his strong muscled arms made her submit to his movements without questioning.

“My love, my lustful Brienne, I want you to enjoy it the most, dearest.” Jaime caressed her face while she ran her finger through his hair.

“It may be a little painful, sweetest.” Jaime said looking into her eyes.

“Oh, but you’re strong enough to bear it, my lion.” Brienne giggled pressing tiny kisses to his shoulder.

“Are you making fun of your knight? Teasing me like that…”

Jaime positioned himself between her legs, spreading her thighs while he slid his hand all over her legs and hips.

“Brienne, you’re so fucking hot, you make me insane.” He took his shaft with his hand and used its tip to caress her pinkness, till he reached her clit. She moaned and deepened her nails on his back. He went on rubbing the head of his cock against her clit. She arched her body, throwing her head back.

“Does my fleshy sword please you, my lady?” He chuckled while he observed her reaction to his touch.

“Yes, it does please me, Jaime. Now put it inside me, I want to feel you, my lion.” Brienne stroked his arms and kissed him on the lips.

He placed his cock at the entrance of her cunt, and slid it partly inside her. Brienne’s face changed when she felt a stinging pain. She held roughly to his arms, trying to relieve some of the pain on his skin. Jaime moved slowly trying to create a pattern thrusting into her. “Don’t try to tighten yourself, dear. Relax a little so you can open yourself to me, my lady.” Jaime spoke breathing heavily, keeping his movements while he looked at her face and smiled.

Brienne slid her hands on his shoulders and chest trying to contemplate his body in despite of the pain she was feeling. “Just deepen it at once, Jaime.” Brienne said trying to look as tough as she did at the practice yard. “I can’t, my love. Remember, I want you to enjoy it, but you won’t be pleased with pain.”. He said while he kissed her cheeks and forehead. He could see she was in pain so he felt guilty for wanting to get his whole length inside her.

He had an impulse and remembered her reaction when he caressed her clit, so he shifted his weight to support himself on his stump, while he used his left hand to gently stroke her lady-flesh. He looked straight into her eyes, penetrating her soul as much as her body. She started to change her expression, as his touches brought a delightful sensation to her body. When he felt her body relaxed and her entrance vulnerable, he thrust his entire member inside and continued to eagerly rub her clit.

“By the Gods, you’re so tight… it’s… Gods… deliciously tight, my Brienne.”

“Oh Jaime, don’t stop touching me, please. It’s so good… my… lion…” Brienne was rubbing her face on his lips, shivering for the great satisfaction Jaime was giving her.

He wanted to make her come before having his own pleasure. With that in his mind, and as he was decided to give her his best, he started kissing her body, whispering and teasing her with his words.

“Is my lioness roaring for me tonight? Such a perfect figure…”

“Yes, my lion…” Brienne spoke instinctively.

“I’d wanted to taste you for so long, Brienne. Your cherry… your peaches… and every little freckle you’ve got…”. He slipped his tongue on her chest circling her nipples with special effort. Then he sucked the lower part of her breasts and lightly bit her nipples. She crossed her legs behind him, while she used them to strengthen his motion against her pelvis.

Her breathing got faster with every push from his hips. Brienne reached climax with the loveliest expression on her face and her torso entirely arched back. Jaime felt her inner parts narrowing in pleasure so he thrust even harder and released inside her as well. They held each other, trying to blend into one soul while their hearts were beating within the same pace.

After some time, he got off of her and she placed her head on his chest. He hugged her, feeling a little guilty for bedding her before a wedding could be held.

“Maid of Tarth no longer a maiden.” Jaime said while he stroked her left shoulder. “We must do something about it, love.”

“There’s no need. Jaime, I don’t need a title to feel what I’ve been feeling for you.” She caressed his chest hairs, admiring his glittering gold fur.

“That is correct, you don’t need it, but I truly want you to have it, to have me and my name. After all you’ve proven to roar like a true Lannister.” He chuckled as he slid his index finger on her lower lip.

“Stop it! I was…”

“…overwhelmed by the greatest pleasure you’ve felt in your life.” Jaime teases her.

“No!” She feels her cheeks blushing once more.

“No?!?” He turns his face to look into her eyes.

“I mean, yes… but that’s not what I meant… it’s just that I don’t like it when you point it out like that…” She started explaining calmly, but then she stood on her knees in front of him and continued trying to make her voice sound as masculine as his “like _I’m Jaime Lannister the Lion, I’m so fucking handsome that I make ladies come just by staring at them with my powerfully hot emerald eyes_ …” Brienne tried to continue mimicking the way he would run his fingers through his hair. But he laughed while grabbed her arm and brought her close to him. “So, I’m still ‘ _fucking handsome’_ … am I? And… can we ever try the ‘ _make women come just by staring at them’_ part, Brienne? Can we try it now, perhaps?” He took distance from her and started staring into her eyes while she laughed hysterically.

“I was jesting about it. Because sometimes you are so…”

“…handsome?”

“Full of yourself!”

“My lady, that is the Lannister style. But don’t be mad at me for that, you’ve been absorbing my arrogance since we first met. One day you shall be full of yourself, too.” He finished laughing and hugging her tighter.

They slept eventually, but the morning sounds came faster than they’d expected. The first movements from squires training sections and the usual soldiers’ routines – often held before dawn – woke them up. Brienne realized she’d slept more then she should have, but she tried to clear her mind and figure out a way of going back to her chambers without being noticed.

Jaime woke up after her, stretching out like a cat, trying to prepare his body for getting off of bed. It was a cold morning.

“I have to get back to the main tower, Jaime. I don’t know how…”

“Somehow… we’ll figure it out.” Jaime got up and got dressed while she laced her dress.

“No. You won’t be back to the main tower. Those old ladies must’ve woken up already, Gods… they’re always so early… it’s like the closer they get to death the less they sleep. They’ll see you and it’ll take longer time for you to be back here to start training.”

“Then what?”

“Oh, but there might be a way…”

Jaime opened a small wardrobe and took a few items.

“These will do.”

“What? Your clothes?!?”

“Yes! No one will notice they’re mine, for you wear this kind of garment to train. They’ll think you arrived here very early in the morning! Perfectly decent!”

Brienne took off her dress and put his clothes on, breeches, tunic and the leather pieces. His boots were a little loosened beacuse her feet were narrower and more delicate than his, but it was unnoticeable all the same.

They kissed roughly, and he opened the door, trying to scan the hall for possible guests. There was only a squire at the end of the hall, but he was half-asleep, so Jaime thought it was the moment to let her go.

Brienne got out of the room and walked towards the practice yard. Ser Jorah was there with a group of squires, watching another knight give instructions to them. When he saw her he stared at her lifting one eyebrow. No one else had noticed her presence, as they were all so hypnotized by the knight’s movements. So Ser Jorah walked to her, leaning his head as greeting towards her.

“Good day, my lady. You’re early at the training section this morning.”

Brienne felt nervous, but hid her thoughts in a smile.

“Good day, Ser Jorah. I wish to train earlier today, for I’ve had some days without any practice because of my wounds...”

She was about to continue when she heard Jaime’s voice.

“Ser Jorah, I’ve been looking for Led. Have you seen him? Oh… my lady.” Jaime bowed to her while Ser Jorah made an effort to look serious, pretending he did not know about the two of them.

“He must be at the cookhouse.” Ser Jorah answered while glancing at both of them suspiciously.

“Yes, of course. I forgot I’d told him I wanted to see him this morning. He’s probably getting some bread and broth for me.”

Brienne looked uncomfortable, but Jaime felt excited for the tension among the three of them.

“So, my lady, are you ready for sparring with me today?” Jaime asked her bowing towards her again. Ser Jorah chuckled and turned his face to the right, avoiding Brienne’s eye contact, for he had pictured what Jaime might truly be talking about.

“Yes… I mean, soon… but first I have to…” She had problems choosing her words, for she would have to go back to her chambers to get her armor and sword. But Jaime’s squire interrupted the scene.

Led brought some ointment with him and some bandages in his pocket.

“Good morning, Ser Jaime. I’m so sorry I’m late, I know I should’ve come to your quarters earlier but I was fetching some broth I wanted to take to your chambers, Ser.”

“That’s excellent, boy! But you’ve brought ointment instead…?” Jaime made fun of him, while he started to take Jaime’s armor loosened up from his body. “Now what are you trying to do, Led?!? Get me naked…” Jaime pushed him away weakly, trying not to be too tough.

“Your wound, Ser… Let me cover it for you, Ser.”

“Wound? I’ve got no wound, boy. Are you insane?!?”

“No, Ser. But I’ve been to your chambers to take your food and I saw a very concerning amount of blood stains on your sheets, Ser. Have you been hurt?”

**to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne finds out that her romance is no longer a secret. Jaime seduces her again. Lord Selwyn arrives at King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, hits and kudos.

Ser Jorah put his left hand on his forehead, trying to avoid the embarrassment of the situation. He quickly started to walk away, shouting at a squire who was positioning wrongly, trying to pretend he had to leave that strange dialogue.

Brienne opened her mouth in shock while she stared at Jaime. He laughed and winked at her, and then he put his left arm around the boy’s shoulders and started walking slowly while speaking.

“Led, I’ve got to tell you a story… it’s about a bear…” He continued on, getting distance from Brienne, so she felt comfortable enough to go to the main tower to get her armor and sword.

Brienne hurried up to climb the stairs and get to her room. Myria was already there, adding fresh flowers to a small vase on the table.

“My lady, you’ve spent the night elsewhere…” Myria had a tiny smile on her face. “Forgive me, my lady. I don’t mean to be rude or inappropriate, but I know what you’ve been up to.”

Brienne was baffled; she thought no one knew about her and Jaime, so now she would obviously have to deal with inconvenient gossips.

“Myria, how do you… I mean, what are you talking about?” Brienne frowned and showed disapproval over the girl’s attitude.

“My lady, the squires have been wild about it. I mean, Ser Jaime’s become a hero over the military quarters.” The servant kept on with her explanation, while Brienne sat on her bed with perplexity in her eyes. “You see, my brother is a squire, he’s friends with Led, who is Ser Jaime’s squire…” Myria spoke while arranging the flowers to a better-looking design.

“Seven hells!” Brienne cursed without knowing what she could do change the situation. Myria realized her words had been too much for Brienne, so she tried to comfort her lady.

“Oh, don’t be sad about it. It is great! Of course there is the situation with Lord Selwyn, my lady. What will you do about it?”

“Myria, I feel so embarrassed right now.”

“Why is that, my lady? Is it because of your father?”

“No, Myria. It’s because everyone seems to know about it. They’ll jest and underestimate me for that. I’ll never be respected again…” Brienne had the worst scenario in her mind.

“That is not the case, Lady Brienne. They’re all fussy about it because they admire you and Ser Jaime as well. Oh, and to be honest with you, everybody’d been talking about the two of you, saying you couldn’t have been together for such a long time without developing any feelings towards each other.”

Brienne changed her expression and grinned in disbelief. “I have to take my armor now. I need to go downstairs and practice. But we’ll talk about it later, Myria.”

“That’s fine my lady. But you need to break your fast before that. So go to the main kitchen, for I’ve prepared something for you. You shouldn’t have your meals at the cookhouse, my lady, that place is meant for squires and common soldiers!”

“I’m a soldier, Myria.” Brienne smiled.

“No, you are not! You’re Lady Brienne of Tarth, soon to be Lady of Casterly Rock!” Myria laughed while bowing ridiculously.

Brienne widened her eyes and giggled graciously.

She got her armor and went to the kitchen to have some food. After eating, she went to the practice yard and started her routine.

Ser Jorah approached her. “My lady, you’ve requested a squire.” He whistled to a boy who stood next to a training dummy. “This is Denon, he’s twelve. He is a fan of yours.”

The boy got closer to them; he was taller than a boy of his age, but too thin to look older than he was. “It’s nice to meet you, my lady. It’ll be a great honor to serve you.” Brienne noticed some dimples on his face, they reminded her of Myria.

“Tell me something Denon, are you related to Myria Tolend?”

“Yes, my lady. She’s my sister. She serves you at the main tower, doesn’t she?”

“Yes, excellent girl.”

Ser Jorah’s squire brought him a note. Daenerys had requested his presence, so he left Brienne and Denon to get to the small council room.

Brienne started her practice with Denon, giving instructions on his defense positions. They sparred for a long time, Brienne positioned some very hard strokes against his shield, making his arm tremble.

Brienne was impressed by his techniques, although some of his moves needed much improvement. “Don’t try to predict my sword movement, Denon. Keep your shield close to your chest…”

“Close as a lover!” Jaime’s voice yelled from a distance.

Brienne turned her face to look at Jaime. She tried not to smile, but happiness was filling up her entire soul. It was inevitable not to look overwhelmed every time she saw her strong lion, walking fiercely with a crimson overcoat underneath his golden armor.

“It is time to rest and eat, young man.” Jaime looked at Donen, as if asking him to leave them alone. Donen glanced at Brienne, and then at Jaime and nodded his head positively.

“Is that alright, my lady? Am I dismissed already?” Donen asked Brienne.

“Surely, Donen. Have some food now, and keep practicing during the afternoon. I’ll be conferencing with the small council, so I won’t be back to train today. I’ll send a note, if necessary.”

“That’s fine. See you tomorrow, my lady.” Donen spoke briefly and ran towards the cookhouse.

Jaime pretended to be distant in his body language. He looked at the grass while he talked to her.

“My lady, are you going to eat now?”

Brienne was shy, for her body felt like hugging and kissing Jaime, but her mind knew it was not proper for a lady to demonstrate her feelings towards a man when she was not married to him. And after what she’d heard from Myria, she wanted to keep things as discrete as possible.

“Yes, I am, Ser. I’m going to eat at the main tower today; Ser Jorah’s sent a note. He expects us both to be at the small council room this afternoon. Will you eat here at the cookhouse with the military?”

“No, I don’t think so, my lady. I think today I’ll join you in that fancy kitchen at the main tower.” He looked into her eyes. “If it is alright for you… to have an old knight sharing your meal.”

Brienne kept her face serious. “I’ve shared my bed with the very same knight, Ser. So sharing a meal will be a different kind of pleasure.” Jaime had his mouth open, her answer had taken him by surprise.

He smiled and changed his tone of voice to the softest whisper. “Oh, now you’re just teasing a poor old cripple with sentimental lines. Let’s get to the main tower.” He smiled and walked beside her.

They got inside the tower and started to climb the stair. Jaime checked to see if there could possibly be someone to interrupt them. After a few more steps, he pulled her close and kissed her while she put her arms around his neck.

“I want you, Brienne. I couldn’t think of nothing else this morning. I can smell your scent all over my body… Gods…” He pressed her against the wall. The metal pieces of their armors made it difficult to get any contact.

“Jaime, someone can see us. Let’s go to my chambers, I need to talk to you.”

“You naughty lady. You want your lion to make you roar again, don’t you?”

She pulled him upstairs to her room. They entered quickly so no one could see them together. Brienne closed the door and Jaime removed his armor. Brienne removed her as well; she placed the metal pieces on the table and threw herself into his arms.

“I love you, Jaime.”

“And I love you even more than my foolish heart can bear, Brienne. I fear for our future. I’m not who you take for, my love. I don’t deserve you, but I can’t let you go…”

“Jaime, why do you say these things? You are the noblest man I know, that’s why I love you deeply.”

“Dearest, you’re my salvation. You make me a better man, your man.” Jaime caressed her hair and placed tiny kisses on her cheeks and neck.

“Jaime, there’s something we need to talk about. This morning Myria told me the squires have been talking about us! They know, Jaime!”

“I know that already, my dear.” Jaime continued sliding his hand on her chest.

Brienne grabbed his arms and pulled him away, taking some distance to look into his eyes. “And why have you not told me that?!?”

“What was the point of it? They know, so what? I love you! I want to be with you. I want the whole world to know you’re mine. Let the squires spread the good news.” He smiled at her, showing his white teeth and unshaved face.

“You should’ve told me, Jaime. How did you find out?”

“Ser Jorah…”

“Ser Jorah?!?!?!? He knows as well?!?!? Oh, Gods…” Brienne looked embarrassed.

“Yes, love, Ser Jorah came to talk to me last night, just before your… _arrival_ at my chambers.” Jaime looked at her with a wicked expression on his face. “He was worried about you, and what may happen when your father arrives at King’s Landing. But I explained everything to him… Don’t be worried, my dear Brienne.”

“Jaime, I’m worried about it all. My father will be here soon, and only the Gods know what knight he might bring with him to wed me. Myria’s told me that he may set me free from betrothal if I’m to tell him I’m with child from another man. But that would be… it would be humiliating to expose myself in such manner.”

“No! Don’t do it, Brienne. It won’t be necessary to say anything. I’ll arrange things for us.”

“Jaime, all you’ve been telling me since we… well since we started our…”

“…passion?” Jaime chuckled while Brienne showed shyness.

“…all you’ve been telling me is that you’ll do something to make things clear, but you never tell me what it is!”

“By the Gods, Brienne. Can you let me be the man in our relationship for a moment? Just let me handle things. You’ve told that you trust me with your life.”

“Yes, I do, but…”

“…so, please, trust me now with your life and let me deal with your father. Your only concern at the moment is to take off your jerkin and put on one of your wonderfully naughty gowns! How does that sound?”

Brienne felt different. Suddenly, she had a taste of what it was like to be a delicate lady, someone meant for easy tasks and peaceful routines. She did not like to feel fragile, but Jaime’s attention and chivalry made her feel special.

“That sounds inappropriate since you stand here in my room.” She looked as shy as she used to look as a child.

“I’ve seen it all, my lady. There’s no scar, freckle or curve that I’ve not taken notice of on your body.”

“It’s not that, it’s just… it’s noon and it doesn’t feel right to be naked…”

“…at noon?!?” Jaime looked confused.

“No! It doesn’t feel right to be naked here with you in my chambers in the middle of the day. What if someone knocks?”

“You’ll say you’re busy.” Jaime grinned. “To be fair with you, I’ll do the same. After all, a gentleman must risk himself before his lady.” Jaime took his clothes off quickly, and lied on her bed.

“Gods… Jaime, we don’t have time for this… not now… the small council…”

“Technically we were supposed to be having our meals at this very moment. And, technically, having lunch would demand about an hour or more. So, technically, we’ve got quite long time to be naked and do whatever we feel like doing.” Jaime put his hand behind his head, in a relaxed manner showing his full nudeness and his almost fully-hard cock.

Brienne was scarred but a part of her mind felt saucy and wanted to test her limits. She had always been so uptight about her duties and oaths. She had never had a moment to let herself go and make stupid decisions just to have some fun. So she grew bold and decided to have that moment with him, to enjoy his presence and their passion.

She took off her jerkin and then started unlacing her tunic. She removed her boots and breeches. Jaime was surprised she had accepted it without further arguments. But he was so pleased, he wanted to encourage her. He had been to accustomed to Cersei’s manners, her conditioning – it was always when she wanted him, how she wanted him to fuck her, and where she wanted to fuck him – it was all too difficult to live with. She demanded attention, but he could not demand it from her. So now, with Brienne, he felt complete for he knew how dedicated she was to her handsome knight. She was shy and inexperienced, but those were qualities through Jaime’s perspective. _And she’s not Cersei,_ Jaime thought to himself _. She’ll not make a fool out of you while she fucks other men behind your back._

Brienne lied next to him and he covered them both with a heavy blanket.

“There you go, I don’t wish my lioness to be cold. Now, come here and let me feel your body against mine…” He embraced her torso and started kissing her neck and chest. He noticed gooseflesh on her arms.

“Thrilled, my lady?”

“Yes, my love. I’ve never been so overwhelmed. Your skin feels so great, and your arms hold me so tight… I feel safe when I’m with you.”

Jaime kissed her lips and slid his hand on her back. He grabbed her ass making her moan and sigh. “Turn around!” He whispered softly.

She obeyed him turning her body, so her back touched his chest. Her head rested on his stump, while his left hand explored her chest, caressing her breasts. That position pleased her, for she felt mostly protected. He continued stroking her body with his hand, while he whispered his love against her hair. The contact of his warm breath when he spoke made her nape chill. He inhaled through her hair, trying to get his lungs filled with her scent.

“I keep dreaming of you during the day, my lady. Whenever I see you, I feel like tearing your naughty little dresses apart and fucking you wildly with every inch of my cock. Oh… Brienne, tell me you like it when we fuck! Please, my lioness.”

Jaime slid his hand till he reached her wet lady-lips, he started caressing them gently. Her body moved involuntarily as if following waves of pleasure crashing against his Casterly Rock. He noticed she had surrendered to his touch so he pulled her left leg up and made it pass over his thigh, this way he could spread her folds to touch her deeper. She allowed him to manipulate her with no resistance, and when he went back to her pinkness he felt it a lot wetter than before.

“Jaime, this… wonderful… don’t stop, please.” She kissed his stump, showing appreciation for his whole body, and that wonderful touch of his hand. He felt her hot lips pressing against the scar on his wrist. _One day I may write poems about how unusually sensitive the nastiest scars happen to be!_ He felt her tongue licking his torn tissue and he got perplexed with her attitude towards the part of his body that disgusted him the most.

“I won’t stop it, love. But I can make it even better.”

“Impossible…”

Jaime took his shaft and positioned it at her entrance. She was so wet he felt her juicy lips sliding easily with the touch of his cock. He held her left thigh, which rested on top of his own, and slowly pushed his member inside her.

She moaned and put her hand back, grabbing his ass. She tried to press it harder against her, showing how pleased she was with that position. He put his hand at her dampness and started stroking her clit while thrusting his mast inside her.

“Oh… right there… Jaime… this time is so much better.”

“It only gets better, Brienne, you’ll see. Gods, you’re so fucking hot… your tight cunt makes my cock so happy.” He increased his rhythm and thrust faster into her.

“Tell it, love. I need to hear it. Tell me you love it when we fuck! Tell me you love my shaft between your legs. Tell me, Brienne!”

“Gods… I love you, Jaime.”

“No… it’s not what I asked… Tell it, Brienne. Tell me how much you love my hard cock thrusting inside you like I’m doing right now. Tell it, Brienne! I want to hear you say you love it when I fuck your gorgeous body.”

Brienne was moaning and breathing fast, she could barely speak, but her wish to please him was stronger than her thoughts.

“My lion… can’t you see it… already? How much I love your beautiful hard manhood… I love your cock, Jaime… Oh… and I love your strong leonine body… I love to feel you fucking me hard, like you’re doing… Oh… Gods… I love you, Jaime… Keep doing that… Don’t stop…”

Brienne started screaming loudly, so Jaime held her torso close to him. Still deepening his mast inside her, he felt his seed heating up her inners.

They continued their movements, slowing down their rythm until both of them had stopped shivering. She turned to face him, her face was red and his face was sweaty, but they both looked extremely happy.

They cuddled for some time, till they fell asleep.

A gentle knock on her door.

“My lady, are you alright? You haven’t eaten yet, I’ve been worried about you. Donen said you left the yard two hours ago. Lady Brienne?”

Brienne woke up in one movement, getting off of her bed. Jaime got up quickly. He had no idea of how long they’d been sleeping.

“Did she say two hours?”

Brienne fastened her moves to put on a dress.

“It’s alright Myria, I’m… busy...”

“Sleeping!” Jaime tried to shout within his whisper.

“I was sleeping! What is it?”

“Tarth bannermen, my lady. Your father’s arrived!”

“Fuck!” Jaime shouted in his deep voice.

“My lady, is there someone with you?”

Brienne walked around trying to lace her dress while Jaime tried to help her.

“No, Myria, my voice is… it’s hoarse…”

Jaime laughed hysterically while Brienne used her hand to cover his mouth and smother his noises.

“Ser Jorah’s called, my lady. He’s with your father at the small council room.”

“Tell them I’ll be there in a moment.”

“I will, my lady.” They heard footsteps going upstairs.

“Oh Jaime, what are we going to do now?”

“We’re going to see your father, my lady. Calm down! Act like you don’t know anything. For once in your life, try not to be so damn smart!” He hugged her and kissed her lips. “Listen, I’ll wait a few minutes here and then I’ll go there to meet you. Don’t be nervous! Just agree with whatever your father tells you.”

“I love you, Jaime. I’ll wait for you there, my lion.”

Brienne left the room and Jaime finished dressing and put on his armor.

Brienne entered the room proud of herself. She was no longer a maid, she had conquered love, so she was going to fight for it.

“Father!” Brienne looked at the nice old man next to the queen. He was tall, but he was also fat. His face was red from the sun during his journey.

“My little Brienne!” He opened his arms and smiled at her. Ser Jorah and Daenerys grinned at his words. Brienne walked towards him and gave him a hug.

“Father, I’ve missed you! Are you in good health?”

“Oh, you know me. I’m tough! And how about you? Has the queen been treating you nicely?” He said as he smiled at Daenerys. “She told me you’re her adviser now. That you are necessary to her.”

“Yes, father. That’s true.”

“And now, with your lord husband, your happiness will be complete, I’m sure.”

“Oh… yes, father. But, I would like to know him soon.”

“Excuse me?”

“My betrothed, of course, I want to meet him before we… before the wedding.”

Lord Selwyn looked confused. He had first thought it to be a jest from his daughter, but considering her serious expression he realized she was not aware of who had proposed.

“Gods… this is… unusual. So you do not know of the man who is going to be our husband, Brienne?” He leaned his head forward in sign of attention.

“No, father, I do not. You wrote saying he would come with you, that you’d bring him here with you. Where is he?”

“Seven hells, that Lannister.” He whispered to himself.

“I’m sorry, what did you say, father? I couldn’t hear you.” Brienne turned her face to find his eyes and looked directly at her father.

“Nothing dear. Er… you’ll meet… in time… But I’m sure you’re going to like him. Sure indeed!”

“No, father. It is not that… I must have a word with him, for I need to… I need to…”

A strong metal twist sound was heard throughout the room and Jaime entered the place.

“Lannister, you’re finally here! Come here and let my shake that golden hand of yours till it gets loosened up!” Lord Telwyn laughed while he closed his fist trying to perform handshake movements. “I hear it brings good luck to those you don’t try to kill!” He laughed even louder, this time slapping Brienne’s shoulder in an attempt to make her laugh at his joke. Ser Jorah and Daenerys laughed as well, they both glanced at Brienne and then at Jaime.

“Father!” Brienne looked at him with a serious face.

“Lord of Evenfall Hall and head of House Tarth, it is indeed a delight to see you!”

Brienne turned her face to Jaime in surprise at the treatment from both of them to each other. Lord Selwyn grabbed Jaime’s golden hand and held it high to observe it as a military inspection would request. Jaime smiled at the old man.

“I’m so very sorry to interrupt, but… Do you know Jaime, father?”

“Yes, of course, my dear. Ser Jaime Lannister, knight at the Kingsguard, lost his sword hand, fought during the war, Lord of Casterly Rock. I know him quite well, indeed.” Lord Selwyn answered calmly, shocking Brienne with his placid tone.

“Brienne, we should let your father settle before any conversation takes place. Isn’t it appropriate, Lord Selwyn?”

“Appropriate indeed! And I need to eat, for I’ve been starving myself these days. There’s no food like mutton… When we travel, my bannermen usually have some broth. I personally hate it! But you can figure it out by taking a look at my waistline!” He laughed again, this time punching Ser Jorah’s arm, making him chuckle.

Brienne was still confused; she had not expected her father to be in such a good mood.

Lord Selwyn left the small council room with Ser Jorah, for he would escort Brienne’s father to his chambers. The queen excused herself and left, to attend some duties of importance.

Brienne and Jaime looked at each other, Jaime had a smile on his face, while Brienne had question marks in her eyes.

“Jaime, what was that about? Why did my father treat you so well when he doesn’t even know you?”

“Can you blame him, love? I mean, I’m so irresistibly charming, people feel naturally captivated by my personality.” Jaime embraced her by the waist while she made a sarcastic look with her face.

“…irresistibly charming? There’s something happening and you’re not telling me.”

“Trust me, it’s going to be fine. Now let’s get back to our previous discussion…” Jaime tightened his grip, making her moan. He caressed her breasts and kissed her lips.

“Stop, Jaime! This is the small council room!”

“But we’re alone, my dear, and my cock has not subsided since I woke up next to you, a moment ago. Oh, Brienne…” He stroked her body, while kissing her neck.

“No! It’s not proper, and I’ll have plenty of time later. We still need to think about my betrothal, Jaime! There is something very strange happening. My betrothed was supposed to be here with my father, but he has not presented himself yet.”

“Perhaps he’s afraid of you. Who knows?”

“Afraid of me, why?!?” Brienne pulled him away to look into his eyes.

“I don’t know, Brienne. Maybe he’s a coward… or maybe he was detained at some whorehouse on his way to King’s Landing… or maybe he is so miserably unattractive he prefers not to be introduced before the ceremony, for you would certainly flee from him.” Jaime chuckled while Brienne puzzled herself with the mystery. “You shall find it out tomorrow!” Jaime told her with happiness in his eyes.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’ve heard from the septon that it’s all arranged for your wedding. Tomorrow is the big day, Brienne!”

“Jaime, how can you be so calm with the perspective of another man marrying me?”

“Because it won’t be another man!”

“What?!?”

**to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne finds out about Jaime's lies and she plans to take revenge. Jaime meets the man he thinks will challenge him for her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your hits, comments and kudos!

“I mean, I won’t allow it, love. I’ll send the bastard away if I have to...”

“Oh, Jaime, I wish we could just escape together! There’s still time!”

“No! I will have you as my lady wife, with a blessing from the septon.” Jaime spoke with a serious tone to his voice.

“Will you?” Brienne melted over his words.

“Surely, I’ll be extremely generous, of course, by overlooking the fact that you’re no longer a maiden, for you couldn’t keep your legs closed. I’ll also overlook that very inappropriate behavior of yours, invading an old soldier’s quarters during his bath, and I’ll try to forget you fucked a crippled man less than three hours ago… a very saucy lady you are!”

“Jaime Lannister!” Brienne laughed.

“Listen, I’ll go to the armory, for I’ve plenty to do. My squire needs practicing. Are you going to your chambers, now?”

“Yes, I have to prepare myself for supper. I think I’ll be meeting my betrothed then, so I better get ready to turn his offer down.”

“Surely, dear! You’re turning it down.”

They kissed and left the room, Brienne went to her chambers and Jaime went downstairs to the armory. Brienne entered her room while Myria added some hot water to a large tub placed by the window.

“They’ve brought this for you, my lady. It’s a wedding gift from her majesty.”

“A copper bathtub? It’s quite a… huge present. Will it still be a present if the wedding is to be changed?”

“My lady, what are you talking about?”

“If I change my mind and chose a different man to be my husband, I will not accept the man my father’s selected for me. The queen may get a little disappointed.”

“Another man, Lady Brienne?”

“Yes, Myria. You see… it was supposed to be a secret, as I told you this morning, but now everyone seems no know of it. Ser Jaime Lannister is going to stop my betrothal and ask my father for his permission.”

“But then…”

“I know what you’re going to say, that it is dangerous and I might get myself in trouble, but I love him.”

“No, my lady, that was not what I was going to say.”

“So…?”

“You tell me you’re marrying Jaime Lannister, and not the knight chosen by your Lord father, but… the thing is… I mean… I don’t know how to say it, without sounding a bit mad.”

“What is it? Say it, Myria!”

“They are the same man, my lady! Jaime Lannister is the man who wrote to your father asking for your hand! There is no other.”

Brienne sat on her bed, with her hands on her lap. She had her mouth open, and her eyebrows evidenced disbelief.

“Your father’s bannermen, they’ve carried many wooden chests which had the Lannister coat of arms notched beside the Tarth coat of arms. Those must be wedding presents from your father, my lady.”

Brienne was in shock. She would have never expected such betrayal from the person she trusted the most in her life. It was a great disappointment to learn he had been plotting behind her back since the beginning of it all. Her rapid sadness turned into rage.

“Is that so, Myria? Jaime… Lannister… is… my… betrothed…” Brienne spoke slowly, as if trying to process her wrath. Being fooled was the ultimate way of insult for her.

“I’m sure he was planning to tell you… but that is nice, isn’t it? You’re in love with Ser Jaime and he is the man who’ll marry you. That solves this puzzle!” Myria had a silly smile on her face.

“It is just the beginning of it!” Brienne frowned while her words sounded like whispers. Her eyebrows slowly moved to form a devilish look on her face. If she were to marry Jaime, she would make sure to punish him for every lie he had told her.

“Myria, you must do something for me. For I intend to play the same game my betrothed has been playing.”

“Yes, my lady. Anything.”

“You’re going to look for a knight among the group that arrived with my father. It’s Ser Weldem Grandison. He’s a friend who grew up with me. You are going to tell him…” Brienne continued explaining her very wicked plan, filling it up with details and telling Myria what she should tell Ser Weldem. The conversation went on for a few minutes. Then, Myria left her chambers to let Brienne enjoy her bath.

Jaime practiced with Led for a while. He dismissed the boy when his back started to ache, _old man’s body_. He went to his room after he’d told Led to have some food.

Jaime took off his armor and placed it on the table. Then he removed his jerkin and tunic and noticed some bruises from some previous sparring with Brienne. _And these are my wedding gifts_. He felt aroused for every little mark she had placed on his body.

He opened the chest which had arrived from Casterly Rock. He could not help himself but feeling happy and excited with all of it. Brienne was the first woman he had loved publicly. He did not need to worry about being caught and he could have the pleasure of putting his cloak over her shoulders as a noble man should do. He took a tiara from inside the chest, placing it before his green eyes and stared at the blue scintillation from a huge set of sapphires. They reminded him of Brienne’s eyes. He had noticed her eyes at many different times. During the war, her blue eyes would turn silvery, reflecting the snow storms. He had noticed them fierce and lascivious as they shared heat during some cold nights at the wall. And he had been dominated by the astonishing blue eyes that kept staring at him while his manhood delighted itself inside her.

Three knocks on his door.

“Ser, I’ve brought the water for your bath.” Led spoke with a gentle tone.

“Come in, Led.”

The boy had four buckets filled with hot water. Donen was helping him to carry the bigger ones.

They entered Jaime’s room and filled the tub adding some lavender to the water. They were glancing at each other, as if they had something to tell Jaime.

“Alright, I’ve noticed there’s some sort of code between you boys. What’s with the staring at each other thing? What does it mean?”

“Nothing, Ser. It’s just so silly, and inappropriate.” Led giggled.

“Hummm, silly and inappropriate sounds just like me. Spit it out!”

“Well, is it true, Ser? That you’ll marry Lady Brienne.”

“Yes, it is!”

They giggled and Donen covered his mouth with his hands.

“What are you laughing about?”

“Ser, it’s the lady. I mean, my sister has told me of another knight who is going to challenge her betrothed to conquer her.”

“What?!?!?”

“She heard it during lunch, when a few knights who accompanied her father were talking about brave Lady Brienne.”

“But Lord Selwyn never… You must be mistaken.”

“Oh Ser, I know what I’ve heard.”

Jaime looked curious and confused. He scratched his beard while staring at the window.

“Donen, could you ask your sister to come by the armory before supper? I wish to have a word with her.”

“Yes, Ser Jaime. She’ll come to talk to you.”

Both boys left his room and he enjoyed his bath. A tiny hint of concern reached his mind. He was confused for considering Donen might be telling the truth, but then, that would represent a threat to their relationship. He needed to clear the situation with Myria as soon as possible.

Jaime washed his whole body, giving special attention to his hair. He wanted his mane to look like that of the strongest lion in a pack. He finished his bath and decided to shave his face. He put on a new jerkin. It was the most beautiful shade of crimson he had ever seen, and the leather was soft and smooth. His armor was shining and his red cloak displayed an enormous golden lion embroidered with the most delicate kind of thread. He took a look at a small mirror next to the wardrobe and he almost felt handsome with his golden hand on. _It doesn’t look so bad after all_.

On his way to the armory, he noticed the beautiful sunset. It had been long since he last had the opportunity to look at it so satisfied with his own life.

Myria arrived soon and he started questioning the girl, giving her no time to react and answer properly to his questions.

“Myria, you must tell me if it’s really true what Donen told me this afternoon!”

“Yes, Ser. I’ve heard…”

“Gods, but who is the man?”

“A knight, Ser. He is…”

“Seven hells! Is he young?”

“Oh, I think so. He looks as young as Lady Brienne, but he…”

“Fuck! Does Brienne know about his intentions?”

“No, Ser, she’s…”

“By the Gods, woman. Is he good-looking?”

“Yes, he is. But not as handsome as you, Ser.”

“Myria! You’re just trying to make me feel better. Is he tall? Strong? Does he look like someone who could put a sword through my chest?”

“Well, I won’t lie to you, Ser Jaime. You see, this knight, Ser Weldem Grandison, he is quite tall and I could say he is strong, but… with the armor on it’s difficult to say how strong he is.”

“Grandison?!?!? Did you say Grandison?!?!? From the House Grandison of Grandview?!?!? FUCK! This couldn’t be any worst!”

“Why is that, Ser?”

“House Grandison, Myria! When I joined the Kingsguard I replaced Ser Harlan Grandison. And their house was allied to Stannis Baratheon after Black Water. Their coat of arms is a fucking lion! A sleeping black lion! I cannot believe that another lion is willing to challenge me!” Jaime looked furious. He had his fist closed, his knuckles forced his glove tightening his grip.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ser. But, this is not important. Lady Brienne loves you, and her father’s already given his word.”

“But Myria, if that bloody Grandison challenges me, there will be a duel! And, honestly, I’m not so fucking sure which lion would roar louder! Gods!”

“Oh… I see, Ser. That is indeed a very upsetting scenario!”

“I’ve got to talk to Brienne. Is she at the main tower?”

“Yes, Ser. She is.”

Jaime left the armory room in a hurry. He quickly took the stairs at the main tower and reached her chambers knocking softly on her door twice.

“Myria, I’m not ready yet. I told you to wait for me downstairs!”

“It is not Myria, my lady.” Jaime’s voice sounded irritated.

Brienne opened her door, revealing another exquisite gown on her body. It was even more delicate than the previous dresses she had worn. The fabric, of deep blue color, which resembled the shade of a sapphire, glittered with the candlelight on her table. There was some grey fur along her shoulders and her cleavage was adorned with silver brooches.

“I’ve missed you, my love! Why took you so long to come see me?” Brienne smiled to him, while she took his hand, pulling him inside her chambers. She closed the door, and then began to kiss his neck.

“Oh, you look so handsome, Jaime! And you’ve shaved! You look younger, my lion.” Jaime felt bothered with her words. He disentangled himself from her arms and lifted one eyebrow in suspicious.

“What does that mean?”

“What?”

“Do I look handsome because I look younger know? Is that what you’re saying?”

“No, Jaime. I’m just complimenting you… I mean, the beard obviously makes you look older.” Brienne had started her jesting, trying to mess with his ego, for she knew how important his appearance was to him.

“And what does that mean?” Jaime frowned and took some distance from her, showing exasperation. “Would you prefer to have a younger man on your bed?”

“Ser Jaime Lannister, that is inappropriate behavior from a man who is about to wed a lady!” She pretended to be offended, but deep inside she was pleased for her jest was working just like she had planned.

“I’m sorry, Brienne. It was… this was… I was rude, and I’m sorry. But… you have no idea… I mean…” He wanted to tell her the whole truth, but he was afraid that she would be mad at him and eventually even consider the possibility of accepting Ser Weldem’s proposal.

“It’s all right, Jaime. I’m just nervous for it all, my betrothed and your intervention… How is my father going to react?”

“Don’t worry about your father, Brienne. He will be fine. Right now I worry about myself.”

“Why is that, my handsome knight?”

“Because…” Jaime thought for a moment and realized that the lie he had made up to Brienne was as realistic as the possible threat to their love.

“Tell me something, Brienne. Has there ever been another man in your life?”

“No, Jaime. You know I was a maiden when you took me!” Brienne frowned showing disapproval at his words.

“It’s not that, I mean have you ever been in love with another man, that was not Renly Baratheon, of course… have you?

“Why are you asking those things?”

“Answer me, please. Have you ever been in love with a man, in some moment of your life, even as a girl still at Tarth?”

“Oh… well, there was… I mean I was… but he wasn’t…”

“Say it at once, my lady!” Jaime grabbed her right arm with a tight grip.

“Jaime, there has been a boy… But I was only a girl. I was twelve and he was thirteen, a squire back in Tarth. He was from Grandview, of House…

“GRANDISON!” Jaime said the word synchronized with Brienne.

“Is something wrong, Jaime?” She was laughing inside her mind, and her effort to sound serious as she spoke to Jaime was huge.

“So… you were in love with that man?”

“He was a boy!”

“Boys grow up, Brienne. Look at me, I once was a boy!”

“So what? I fell in love with a boy, years ago. What does it have to do with us now?”

“Tell me something, if you had the chance to meet him again in present times, would you like to do it?”

“Jaime, I’m not even sure he’s still alive. After I left Tarth I exchanged letters with my septa for some time and she told me he was quite a trouble-maker, he would start a fight for no reason, and apparently he enjoyed using his bare hands to challenge other squires, beating them up. Most violent creature. I cannot believe I ever felt something for him.”

Jaime swallowed what felt like pure send inside his throat. He was about to be challenged by a man who did not carry the tradition of the sword, but was thrilled when fighting with his fists. Brienne had to bite her lip not to laugh at him, noticing anger and anxiety inside his eyes.

“I’ll make sure he learns a lesson from my sword.” Jaime whispered to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing, love. Let’s forget about it ( _for a moment_ ) and enjoy ourselves, shall we?”

“Oh, Jaime. I’m glad that you’re here with me.” She kissed him, pulling his hand towards her, walking backwards to her bed. He kissed her neck and stroked her arm.

“Don’t tease me, for I’ve got a full set of armor and clothing here. It’ll be rather difficult to remove them quickly, my lady.” His words were gentle and concerned, for it was almost time for supper.

“Don’t worry, Jaime. I’ll control myself. At your age, it might be a risk to demand such an effort twice on the same day, my veteran lion.” Brienne used a sarcastic tone, turning her face away from him, so he wouldn’t notice her chuckles.

“What was that about?!?!?” Jaime spoke furiously in an elevated tone. He pulled her closer to him, so he could face her and analyze her eyes. “Brienne, if you have something to tell me about my age, you better tell me now!” Jaime looked angry. His lips were pressing toughly against each other, and his eyebrows were gathered making his discomfort clear.

“I was jesting, Ser.”

“Not nice, my lady.” He walked away from her and stood by the window, wrath tinted his face. “Brienne, I’d wield my sword if necessary, you know… for you… for us. To keep what we’ve got now.”

Brienne was pleased for she was giving him some of his own poison, but she was flattered by the certainty from his words ‘to keep what we’ve got now’.

“Don’t worry my lion. Only death could break us apart.” Brienne smiled while reaching out to caress his hair.

“Death?!?!? Brienne, what’s wrong with you today?” Jaime looked shocked. It seemed to him like Brienne was predicting his death by Ser Weldem’s hand.

“Oh… it is you who’s touchy today, Ser.” She touched his face, pulling his chin to look into his eyes. “Nothing will happen, Jaime. I’ll stand by you, for you’re the noblest man I’ve ever met. You’re trustworthy, you’re honest and you’d never do something behind my back, something to hurt me.” Jaime’s heart accelerated its beating, _when she finds out, she’ll kill me, that’s what she was talking about! ‘Only death can break us apart’ she said._

“Let’s get downstairs, my lady. Your father must be waiting.”

They left her chambers and got to the hall. A large table was fully set with the finest cutlery pieces. Jaime scanned the room, looking for Brienne’s father, and trying to find Ser Weldem, who might be near him.

Brienne saw her father and walked to him.

“By the Gods, Brienne. Her majesty has managed to dress you up beautifully.”

“Thank you, father.”

“Lord Selwyn, I wish to have a word with you.” Jaime bowed to him, showing the way to a smaller room with his hand.

“Yes, Ser. There’s much to talk.”

They both entered the place. Jaime closed the door, turning quickly to face Lord Selwyn.

“Is there another knight who intends to challenge me, my lord?”

“Excuse me?” Lord Selwyn was caught by surprise.

“My squire and a maid who serves you daughter have both told me that. They say Ser Weldem Grandison will challenge me tomorrow. Is he one of your knights, my lord?”

“Gradison? He is part of my cavalry. But he’s… well I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding, Ser. You’re her betrothed. I gave you my word, Ser!” Lord Selwyn sounded very serious.

“My lord, I don’t want to offend you…”

“So, don’t ask me these absurd questions!”

“It’s not absurd, my lord. Lady Brienne has told me she was once interested in this… gentleman.”

“Interested? It’s surely a jest!” Lord Selwyn laughed hysterically, while punching Jaime’s shoulder. “Lannister, you’ve got nothing to worry! Trust me!”

“I trust you, my lord. But I don’t trust Ser Weldem.”

Brienne’s father laughed even louder. “Oh, Lannister, you’re a funny man, indeed.” He pulled Jaime back to the hall.

Jaime’s eyes found Brienne talking to another man. The guy was as tall as Brienne, his shoulders were extremely robust. A black armor covered his chest, and a black cloak was lock around his very thick neck. His face was large and square-shaped. He had black hair and beard, and blue eyes, but his staring denoted stupidity through Jaime’s perspective.

Jaime noticed Brienne laughing and touching his forearm, their conversation seemed to be pleasing her. Jaime’s jaw line grew tenser as jealousy took control of his mind. He walked fiercely towards her, closing his fist to relieve his anger.

“My lady, will you… introduce me to your friend?” Jaime gave her a cynic smile.

“Jaime, this is Ser Weldem.” Brienne looked at Jaime, and then glanced at the other knight again. “It’s such a coincidence for we had been talking about you, Ser Weldem.” Brienne sounded polite, while Jaime’s face turned red and his eyebrows displayed irritation.

“And what were you saying of me, my lady.” Grandison asked taking her hand in his.

“I’ve told Jaime of my previous… crush.” She chuckled, while Weldem smiled and glanced at Jaime.

Myria called Brienne, from the corridor, asking her to have a word with a young lady from another noble house. Brienne excused herself and left both men staring at each other.

“You can try to fool her, but you certainly won’t fool me, Ser Weldem.”

“Is that so, Ser Jaime Lannister? Perhaps you’re the one trying to fool her, to get Tarth.”

“Oh, so now you’ve finally said it, ‘Tarth’, that’s what you’re concerned about!”

Ser Weldem smiled turning his face to look at Brienne, at the opposite corner of the hall. Jaime glanced at her, and then back at him. _He looks dumb!_

“Wield your sword now, Ser. And I’ll slice your fucking throat off!” Jaime threatened, while pressing his hand against the hilt of his sword.

“Are you mad, Lannister? I won’t duel you tonight. It would be very impolite to stain the finest table cloth with your blood. Tomorrow, you shall feel the cold blade of my sword sliding against your neck!” Ser Weldem sounded threatening, but he controlled himself not to chuckle as he stared at Brienne. He found their little jest to be most entertaining. He continued, “And from one lion to another, we both know the disadvantage of one less paw during a fight.”

“You creepy fuck! I’ve got one less paw, but I’m still the stronger lion and I shall kill you with my fangs if necessary!” Jaime lifted his head showing pride for his own condition.

“An old lion has nothing but old weak fangs, kingslayer. I shall speak to my fellow knights now, for I must prepare my yellow cloak to cover Brienne’s shoulders tomorrow, you know, the one with a black lion embroidered on it. But do not fear, I’ll be watching you both, from that corner.” Ser Weldem walked towards a group of knights which protected Lord Selwyn, and as he passed by Brienne, he took her hand and pressed his lips against it. Jaime cursed in whispers, trying not to draw attention to himself.

Jaime walked towards her, trying to get calmer. He touched her shoulder and sighed.

“Brienne, I need to talk to you.”

Brienne turned to face him and noticed his sad look.

“Right now?”

“Yes, it’s important, love.”

He took her hand and they walked towards the room where Jaime had spoken to her father earlier. He closed the door and turned to face her. He placed her hand on his cheek, caressing her fingers.

“I’ve lied to you, Brienne. And I hope you can forgive me.”

Brienne stood still, she was surprised and regretful for her jest.

“You see, my love. I’ve written to your father asking for his permission. I’m the one who is supposed to wed you tomorrow. And I’m truly sorry I’ve fooled you like that, but… you see, I’m such an idiot. I know not what I do. I thought you would be mad at me for lying to you, so I kept on with the lie. But…”

“I knew that already, my lion!”

“What?” Jaime widened his eyes.

“Myria told me this afternoon.”

“Then why didn’t you say something? Are you mad at me?” Jaime embraced her and looked into her eyes, seeking for passion in her glittering blue sapphires.

“No, Jaime. I’m not mad at you. What are these little white lies compared to what we have now?” She hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck, her own words had sounded jests through her perspective. She knew she wasn’t going to admit she had been furious, but she would get back at him, to show him what he had done wrong. Jaime felt relieved to know she wasn’t angry after all. Little did he know that she was already taking revenge on him.

“Brienne, I love you!” Jaime held her tight.

They kissed and left the room, taking their seats at the table. Lord Selwyn sat next to his daughter. He raised his goblet.

“There comes a time when a man must settle. Although wars bless every warrior with epic thrills, there is no battle tougher than conquering a maiden’s heart.”

Jaime and Brienne looked at each other giggling, while their foreheads touched lightly. _No longer a maiden_ , they both thought.

“There were times when I thought I would never be giving my little Brienne away. There were other times I feared for her honor and for her life. But I’ve come to know of this great knight, a gentleman who saved my girl’s virtue!” Guests gave him a warm applause, and whispered in admiration for Jaime’s attitude.

Jaime slid his hand on Brienne’s leg, underneath the table. He leaned his head and whispered to her ear, “…too bad you weren’t able to keep it for long.” Brienne giggled and turned her face to him, Jaime grinned touching her forehead with his lips.

“So it is my greatest honor to announce that Ser Jaime Lannister is to wed Lady Brienne of Tarth tomorrow.” People cheered and whispered comments on his words. Everyone seemed thrilled to see two of the finest warriors in Westeros bonding in such a ceremony. Lord Selwyn took his seat.

Jaime stood up and kindly touched Brienne’s face. “It is I who is honored, my lord. Your daughter’s saved my neck a few times as well.” Guests chuckled as Jaime grinned at her. “She’s even save me from her own sword!” Jaime took her hand and kissed it. Lord Selwyn laughed convulsively. “But for tomorrow…” Jaime looked around searching for Lord Selwyn’s knights. “…we shall have the greatest feast King’s Landing has ever seen.” People whispered in excitement. “And as for wielding my sword to defend your daughter, my lord…” Jaime’s eyes found Ser Weldem, and he stared at the man’s blue eyes as he continued speaking. “…be sure I will never allow anyone to come between us, or hurt Lady Brienne of Tarth, soon to be Lady of Casterly Rock! And I will defend my wife using the cold blade of my sword, if I have to!” Jaime’s tone of voice was the deepest and proudest Brienne had ever heard. Ser Weldem did not let his happiness show through, but he was absolutely sure Brienne was going to marry a true knight, someone who would protect her from anything, or anyone.

Supper continued as the evening turned colder. Jaime waited till Lord Selwyn decided to rest, for he thought it might be rude to leave the place before his soon to be in-law. Then he took Brienne’s hand and pulled her till they were out of the hall. Once they had reached the stairs, he kissed her mouth eagerly, caressing her torso with his hand and placing his stump on her back.

“So what is it that you’d like to do, my lady?”

“I shall go to my chambers, Ser.” She made an innocent face, smiling at him.

“Would you like to go alone?” Jaime licked some exposed skin above her cleavage line, making her tremble and sigh.

“Gods, don’t you want to accompany me, Ser?” She placed both hands on his hair, pressing his mouth to her soft chest, her breathing got faster every time he sucked a tiny amount of skin.

“Don’t call me Ser! My name is Jaime.” He added his index finger inside her cleavage loosening the fabric a bit so he could get closer to her nipple. Then he licked a softer portion of her breast, making her moan. He followed a path, filling it with kisses and licks till he reached her earlobe. “It’s the name you whispered when I made you come. Remember?” He bit her earlobe, teasing her.

“Jaime… would you like to sleep with me tonight?” She caressed his face, touching his shaved jaw line.

“Sleep?” He licked her chest, pressing his thumb against her hard nipple.

“Jaime, would you like to fuck me tonight?” She changed her tone, feeling bold and wild. Then she grabbed his hair pulling him away from her. He felt arousal taking over his whole body, and as his eyes met hers, he was dominated by desire and reached up his hand to grab a fistful of her hair as well.

“My lioness is a little rough tonight. I think it’ll be interesting.” He slid his hand from her hair to her lips, touching them with his fingers. As she opened her mouth a little bit, he adventurously inserted his index finger. She was staring at him, while he felt her tongue welcoming his finger.

Brienne bit lightly his finger. When he took it away from her mouth, she took his hand and he followed her to her chambers.

He entered and started removing his armor and jerkin. He noticed her new bathtub. “Very fancy, my lady. Shall we try it now? Or maybe later…”

Brienne locked the door and started kissing his lips, while her hands worked on his breeches. He stroked her body, and tried to open her dress, but the silver brooches on her dress made it difficult for him.

“Oh, these are quite interesting puzzles. A little annoying, since my cock is desperately trying to get inside you, but very exciting indeed.”

Brienne held his hand and pulled it away from her body. Jaime moaned in frustration while she shoved him on her bed. He fell letting his arms above his head and smiling at her.

“My lioness can’t wait to have me inside her.”

Brienne walked slowly towards a small table. Jaime looked intrigued, but arousal made him wait for more of whatever Brienne had planned for their night together.

“Hummm, my lioness chooses to guard her prey. Am I your prey, tonight Brienne? Why are you watching me like that?”

She sat on the table, crossing her legs and positioning her hands on her knee, graciously and ladylike.

“I want you to touch it, my lion.” She licked her lips and glanced down.

“Touch what, my lioness?” Jaime placed his hand on his chest and started sliding it down, towards his hard mast. He supported himself on his stump, staying almost sit, so he could look at her. His abdomen tensed up as his blood was pumped more intensely to his manhood.

“I want you to touch your cock for me. I want you to stroke your virility while you watch me unclasp these pretty little brooches on my dress.”

Jaime started stroking his member vigorously as he watched her every move with his green eyes wide open. His breathing has frenetic but he was enjoying every minute of it. Brienne held the first brooch with her fingers. She teased Jaime, caressing the silver piece with her index finger.

“Do it, Brienne! Don’t torture me, my lioness.” Jaime threw his head back to get some relief and then looked at Brienne again. She pressed the silver piece between her thumb and index finger and gently pulled the first brooch opened.

“Gods!” Jaime whispered and smiled at her, his left eyebrow was lifted in a wicked way.

Brienne started working on the second brooch. She slowly unclasped it. This time, she revealed much more of her breasts and her milky skin. Jaime could almost see her nipples as the soft silk of her dress kept dancing on her skin as her lungs breathed in and out.

“My lioness, there are three more to go. I don’t think I’ll resist you till then.” Jaime’s eyes displayed some pain but he still had a smile on his face. Brienne introduced her right hand inside the gown, to caress her left nipple. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, whispering to Jaime.

“Why wouldn’t you resist me, my lion?” Brienne squeezed her nipple and grinned at Jaime.

“I won’t resist seeing so much of you… knowing you desire me too, and not touching you, Brienne.”

She took one more brooch and unclasped it while she licked her lips again, this time more lasciviously than before.

“But, my lion, you resisted me during supper…” Brienne grabbed the fabric of her skirts pulling them upwards. “…and for all this time, since this afternoon, I haven’t been wearing any smallclothes.” She spread her legs, displaying her girlish lips soaking wet.

**to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne teases Jaime, and they spend another beautiful night together. But things go wrong when Ser Weldem comes to Brienne's chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have exaggerated on the smut. Sorry, but I can't help it! :D Thank you for your comments, hits and kudos! They mean a lot to me!

A wave of adrenaline pulsed throughout his body. Her womanhood had been free under her gown during all that time, yet he had let it escape his previous touches. He could not keep his body away from her while watching the delicate glow from her folds. He left the bed, and walked towards her. He reached her body, kneeling in front of her, and then he caressed the inner part of her thighs with his hand. He was looking into her eyes, when she bit her lower lip, attempting to ease the pressure from her arousal.

His mouth quickly started mastering her flesh, making her moan half of his name, in each sigh that came out of her lips. She touched her breasts, accompanying the rhythm controlled by his tongue. Her left leg rested on his arm. He licked fast, provoking her while he sucked her soft lips. Her mind had lost control of her movements, so her motion was purely instinctive. She moved her hands downwards, till she reached his hair, so she grabbed his golden threads fiercely, keeping his face close to her body. He tasted her juicy folds, and noticed she was ready for release, but he wanted to continue with her seductive game, so he stopped licking her and stood up. She opened her eyes, which had been close since her hands had grabbed his hair.

“Now you’re the one who is torturing me.” She said while her breath sounded like a windstorm.

Jaime caressed her breasts and then placed his hand behind her neck, kissing her lips, giving her the taste from her own pleasure. Then he kissed her cheeks, and whispered to her ear.

“I’m sorry, my lioness. But you still have two silver pieces to remove. And I would never do something to ruin the finest silks from your dress.” Jaime smiled, while his hand caressed her hair.

Brienne quickly got rid of the remaining two brooches. Jaime turned around and walked to her bed. He lied back, getting comfortable among some cushions, while watched her whole body being exposed. Brienne took off her dress. Then she got off of the table and lied next to him on her bed. Her arms enfolded his torso, while he sucked her neck and whispered his rapture, making her body shiver with excitement.

His hand squeezed her breasts, and his thigh forced its way next to her lady-lips. He noticed when her moisture was touched by his skin, it made his cock desirous of her flesh. He tried to get on top of her, but she did not allow him. She placed her leg on top of his thighs, and quickly grabbed both his forearms, positioning them over his head. She leaned her body over his, rapidly dominating his strong muscles. She straddled on top of him, her thighs had his pelvis locked. He felt her wet lips sliding on his shaft, her warm honey made it grow thicker with every move from her hips.

He tried to get closer to her breasts, so he could lick her nipples, but she forced him down, making her hard nipples stroke his chest hair. She kissed his mouth eagerly for more, but she was decided to keep teasing him for a while.

“Brienne, let me touch you, please.” He attempted to get his arms free from her fists, but she was as strong as him, so it was an interesting wrestle for both of them. Jaime liked the idea of conquering her body, like some wild territory. He cherished every move he was able to make while dominating her, for that represented how solid his own body was.

Brienne kept his arms away from her, while she stroked his shaft with her damp pinkness. She kept the rhythm for some time. Till she felt too thrilled and lost control of him. He forced his way up, rolling her to the side, and getting on top of her body. He spread her thighs, positioning the tip of his cock at her entrance.

She caressed his chest and shoulders with her hands. They stared at each other with serious looks on their faces. It was almost like wrestling, each one trying to take control of the fight, dominating their enjoyment.

“Jaime, thrust it inside me, my knight.” Brienne could not hold back her will to have him, to pleasure him. Jaime kept his face serious, and slowly penetrated her, filling her with his warmly hard flesh. Brienne moaned and whispered inapprehensible enchantments. Her hands found their way to his back, sliding downwards till they reached his buttocks. She felt his muscles working eagerly at every thrust he gave her. She moaned and bit his shoulder, while his lips found her neck allowing him to lick her freckles and scars. Brienne moved her head to get her lips closer to his ear.

“This time… it’s…”

“Even better, Brienne… I told you…” Jaime finished her sentence, smiling at her satisfaction. He kissed her mouth, while she locked her legs around his torso. The sweat on his skin made his taut features glow. Brienne caught herself admiring his masculine frames, desiring him. He changed the rhythm of his hips, leaning his pelvis a little to aim his cock at her right hipbone. She screamed at his first push, and her hands griped his ass even tighter, forcing all his weight to come down towards her. She felt ecstasy taking control of her thoughts.

“Don’t stop, Jaime… Keep doing that…”

“Does my lioness enjoy it?” He leaned his head and sucked her nipples.

“Gods…”

“Tell me again, Brienne… tell me you love it when I fuck you.” He increased his thrust, pushing himself faster inside her.

“Oh… Jaime… I love it…” Her embarrassment was still evident whenever she had to talk dirty. But her resistant to the words made Jaime even more aroused.

“Say it, Brienne! I want to hear you…” His movements pleased her completely, so he slid his hand to her pelvis and started rubbing her clit while his hips gave her his violent fulfillment.

Brienne started screaming wildly, so he kissed her lips, attempting to smother her savage sounds. And just as uncontrollable as their passion, her release made her body flicker, as if snow had fallen upon her. Jaime felt her abdomen moving in spasms, as her body tried to take in her rapture.

When she recovered herself, she hugged him, while he was still inside her. He had stopped thrusting, but his shaft was ready for release, it would take him just a few more strokes. Brienne had other plans; she pulled him away after some cuddling, so that he was lying next to her. She noticed his cock blazing with arousal, extremely wet after getting off of her own juicy spot. She took it in her hand and began stroking it energetically. He threw his head back, his eyes were closed and he was biting his lips, as her moves got faster. He started caressing her breasts with his hand, as it slid throughout her torso. Brienne felt so happy, for she had him vulnerable with her touch. She leaned closer to his face, so her lips were touching his earlobe. She spoke softly, as the air coming out of her mouth blew against his hair, driving him insane.

“I love it when you fuck me hard, Jaime! And I love your cock… I love it when you fuck me with your tongue, and with your fingers… I love everything about you, my handsome lion!”

Jaime felt his seed heating her fingers, as he whispered her name and caressed her face. They lied next to each other, as their bodies grew calmer and more relaxed.

“You’ve used me up, my lady. Not satisfied with your dishonor, you had to seduce me and force me to break my celibacy vows.” Jaime chuckled, while Brienne widened her eyes, smiling at him.

“Yes, I’m a very naughty lady.”

“Oh, that’s right, my lioness. You’ve been a very saucy girl. I might have to punish you for that.”

“And how will you do it, Ser Jaime?” Brienne gave him a sweet innocent smile, resembling a young girl’s expression.

“I’ll think of something, sweetest. We’re going to have our wedding night tomorrow, so it is my duty as your husband to get you carried away with pleasure.”

“Just be sure not to go around without your smallclothes on… after all, it wouldn’t be a surprise for me.” Brienne placed tiny kisses on his neck and jaw line.

“Gods, woman, you drive me mad! You tease me, Brienne. But I love it! I can’t believe we waited so much to do it…”

“To do what?”

“Oh… you know, this!” Jaime touched her lady-parts.

Brienne lifted one eyebrow, making a wicked expression. She changed her tone, to make her voice sound like Jaime’s.

“ _Say it, Jaime! Tell me that we should have fucked a long time ago! Oh, I want to hear it. I want to know how much you like it when I fuck you!_ ” She ran her fingers through her hair, making the same movements as Jaime normally does with his hand.

“Oh, you’re mocking me, my lady. It’s the second time you try to imitate me, my lioness. I’m flattered but you don’t do a very good job at it.”

“Really? And why is that?”

“Hummm, well, there are at least five or six reasons…”

“Which are…?”

“Well, first reason is that you obviously can’t fake my beautiful cock.” Jaime took her hand and placed it on his shaft. “Second is that you don’t  sound as arrogant as I do, but that would be impossible. Because there…”

“… _are no man like me, there’s only me_!” Brienne interrupted him, imitating his voice again.

“Oh, you sassy wench…” Jaime started tickling her with his hand, and kissed her breast as she moved away from his touch.

“No! Please… don’t… I’m very… sensitive.” She couldn’t stop laughing. Her screams were loud but Jaime felt excited as he watched her reactions. She was being so much more spontaneous than Cersei had ever been in her life. He loved the way she simply responded to his moves, without measuring her attitudes. She was not concerned whether things were appropriate, she felt comfortable with him, to be herself and enjoy their time together.

Three knocks on her door.

They both stood quietly, staring at each other.

“My lady, are you alright? I heard you screaming a moment ago…”

Jaime chuckled, and Brienne shushed him.

“I was…” Brienne tried to finish her sentence, but Jaime’s voice broke in.

“FUCKING!”

“Stop it, Jaime.” Brienne tried to whisper.

“My lady!”

“I’m sorry, Myria. But you may go now, to get some rest. Thank you for your concern.”

“Alright, my lady.”

They looked at each other and started laughing like teenagers.

They cuddled for some time, and as the night grew colder, they fell asleep. Jaime held her in his arms, feeling her heart beating against his chest.

As the first sunray invaded her chambers, Jaime heard two knocks on her door.

“Brienne, it’s Weldem. Open the door, before your maid sees me!”

Brienne did not listen, but Jaime woke up mad after hearing the man he thought was his rival. Weldem heard some movements coming from inside the bedroom, so he imagined it was Brienne getting ready to open the door. But while he awaited, Jaime got dressed and took his sword. He woke Brienne up, asking her to get dressed quickly.

“Love, wake up. It’s time.”

Brienne heard his whispers and got up. She rapidly managed to put on a silver dress.

“Come on, Brienne. You told me you’d be ready before dawn.”

Jaime was frozen. Ser Weldem’s words had given away some sort of arrangement, and Brienne was aware of it. Brienne was caught by surprise. Jaime started staring at her, with a serious expression on his face. And before she could stop him from opening the door, he grabbed the metal knob, pulling roughly in one fast movement.

“Ser Jaime…?!?!?” Weldem was in shock. Apparently he had not expected Brienne to be with her betrothed. He was part of her plans, but he did not want Ser Jaime to be offended, so he would not have knocked at her door if he knew who was there with her. But Jaime let him no time to explain, he wield his sword, aiming at Weldem’s throat.

“I promised yesterday I would cut your fucking throat off, remember?” Jaime looked down on him. Pride and jealousy made him blind in anger. Brienne tried to interfere, but it only made things worst.

“Jaime, don’t…”

“Why not, Brienne? And why does this… gentleman say you’ve asked him to come here?”

“Ser Jaime, I…” Weldem tried to explain, but Jaime was too mad to give him any opportunity.

“Shut your bloody mouth, if you wish to keep it. And wield your sword at once so we can finish this.”

“No! He won’t, Jaime.” Brienne held Jaime’s hand, to keep the hilt of his sword from pushing towards Ser Weldem.

“And why is that, Brienne? And, please, do tell me what he wants with you. Explain to me why you’ve asked him to come to your chambers, woman!”

“Jaime Lannister! You’re offending me!” Brienne’s eyes displayed fury at him for doubting her honor, but she knew that was as difficult to explain as it seemed to be.

“I’m offending you? You’ve offended me, by asking another man to visit you! We are to be married today, and here we are, with a young knight at your door, and he’s saying YOU’VE CALLED HIM HERE.” Jaime’s voice grew louder, alerting other knights who were at the small council room.

Jaime disentangled himself from Brienne, for she had been holding him, trying to stop him from attacking Ser Weldem. Ser Weldem moved backwards, as he tried to control his impulse to laugh at Jaime’s jealousy display.

They reached the stairs, meeting other knights. The men from the Queen’s cavalry stood by Jaime’s side, while the knights from Lord Selwyn’s party stood by Weldem’s side. Ser Jorah arrived a moment later, and panicked by that scene, he immediately broke in.

“Ser Jaime and Ser Weldem, what are you doing?”

“I’m protecting my honor, Ser Jorah. This man has come to my lady’s room in the most inappropriate manner! He’s willing to challenge me today, he wants her…”

“No, I don’t!” Ser Weldem interrupted Jaime, causing the other knights to whisper amongst themselves in confusion. “Brienne, tell him!”

“I will not!” Brienne was furious at Jaime, she wished to go on with her jest, for he had insinuated something inappropriate, and she had gotten mad at him.

“Tell me what?!?” Jaime lowered his sword.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime finds out about Brienne's revenge. She gets angry and decides to refuse him at their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you sooooo much for your support! I love every comment, kudo and hit that this story has received.

Ser Jorah interfered once more.

“Oh, by the Gods, are you knights or squires? Stop behaving like children! Lannister, you are to wed the lady today, so go to your chambers and prepare yourself. And as for the other men here, you better get to the cookhouse before I take another step! You are to eat properly and get ready for practice.” The rest of the knights obeyed Ser Jorah. They had realized it was probably a minor misunderstanding.

“I still haven’t heard an explanation on why Ser Weldem Grandison came by Brienne’s room!” Jaime looked at Brienne expecting an answer.

“This is ridiculous, Brienne, tell him at once, or I will!” Ser Weldem shouted.

“You will not elevate your voice at her!” Jaime was mad at Brienne, but still wanted to protect her.

“Seven hells! Both of you, shut up!” Ser Jorah was annoyed. He turned to Jaime, “You lied to her, she found out and decided to take revenge by making you jealous and insecure! Was that too elaborated for you to figure it out?” Ser Jorah had a sarcastic look on his face. Brienne was staring at the floor, trying to look tough.

“Brienne, say something!” Jaime sheathed his sword.

“Look, Lannister, it is totally correct. I never meant to challenge you, or take Brienne as my wife, for I already… I’m not suitable. But I’ve known her since we were four, so, naturally, I accepted to help her. I tried to warn her, though, I tried to tell her this was a bad idea, but you know her, she never listens.”

“Stubborn lady, indeed, Ser Weldem.” Jaime agreed with a neutral look on his face.

Ser Jorah started climbing the stairs to get back to the small council room, while Ser Weldem went downstairs to join the other knights at the cookhouse.

Jaime turned to Brienne, she frowned as her hands moved nervously, palming the fabric of her dress.

“Aren’t you going to say something after what I’ve heard?”

“You needed a lesson!” She looked into his eyes.

“No, Brienne. It is you who needs a lesson. I could’ve hurt him for no reason! Had I lost my temper a moment ago, he would be bleeding to death right now.”

“I need no lesson, for I hadn’t lied to you before you lied to me, Ser!” Brienne’s voice was loud.

“You will not accept you were wrong?!?” Jaime widened his eyes in perplexity.

“No, I won’t! And you know what, Ser Jaime Lannister… There will be no wedding, for I intend to reject you, Ser!” She crossed her arms, like a spoiled child would do after being contradicted.

“What?!? There’s no way you’re turning me down, my lady! I’ve waited too long for this. I love you, and I won’t give up that easily.”

“Are you going to force me, Ser?”

“No, Brienne. But your father will! And I’ll make sure of it.” Jaime grinned at her.

“We shall see who has the final word on it, Ser.”

“Certainly, my lady!”

Brienne returned to her chambers, as Jaime went to the secondary tower. They both had their wounded prides, imagining the other was to blame for all that madness which had been going on. She got some sleep, and pretended she did not have the desire to go to the armory to practice. She told herself she would not see Jaime again that afternoon, she was hoping to grow angrier with the hours, perhaps this way she would have the courage to turn him down. Brienne bathed while her thoughts were dominated by her leonine lover. Every stroke she pressed against her skin felt like Jaime’s touch, as she remembered their previous night together. As Brienne finished dressing, Myria got to her chambers.

“My lady, there’s something here for you.” When Brienne opened the door, she found Myria standing there holding a wooden box. There was the Lannister coat of arms notched on the cover.

“No, Myria, take it back to him. I won’t take it. There will be no wedding!” Brienne looked irritated.

Myria entered the room and placed the box on the table. Brienne sat on her bad.

“My lady, Donen’s told me what happened. But you’re being too hard on him. He loves you, my lady!”

“Myria, he lied to me. And this morning he behaved like a mad man, he suspected I had some kind of intimacy with Ser Weldem. He questioned my honor and my loyalty.”

“Lady Brienne, my mother tells me that a man in love is a man in rage. He was jealous, my lady, for he loves you deeply. The thoughts of another man with you simply drove him furious. Wouldn’t you feel the same if you were to find out he had been having an affair with another lady?”

Brienne was silent for a while. Myria had told her something that touched her heart.

“Well, I… I probably would kill him with my sword if I found that out…”

“My lady! Are you jealous?”

“No, Myria, I’m not… it’s just that it wouldn’t be… I would be…”

“My lady, please, open the box, and let’s see what your betrothed picked for you. Shall we?”

Brienne walked to the table and opened the box, pulling its cover up. Her heart was beating faster with emotion. She was angry, but deep inside, her love for him made her curious and excited.

A blue velvet bag was revealed. And as Brienne took it in her hands, she felt the shape of the object to resemble the shape of a piece of jewelry. She unlaced the bag and inserted her hand inside. The sapphire tiara was the gift Jaime had chosen to give her. Brienne was surprised, for that piece was silver and blue, without any hint of the Lannister colors. It was Jaime’s way to tell her he loved her for what she was, the way she was, and he did not wish her to change. Inside the box there was a note, which had been put underneath the bag.

“ _My lioness, I wanted to give you a different sort of present, a golden dagger with the Lannister lion on its hilt. But I suspected it would be risky, considering your behavior this morning. I’ll be waiting for you, and I shall take you as my wife with or without your permission. You’ll not get rid of me so easily. Yours, truly, truly yours, only yours, Jaime_.”

Although Jaime had been honest and romantic in his words, something bothered Brienne.

“With or without my permission…”

“What is that, my lady?” Myria asked while she palmed Brienne’s skirts to smooth some small wrinkles on the fabric.

“It’s a tiara, studded with sapphires.” Brienne showed the metal piece to her.

“Oh! It’s lovely, my lady. And so beautiful! It matches your eyes!” Myria, smiled at Brienne. “Ser Jaime must have thought about your gorgeous blue eyes, or Tarth sapphire seas.” Myria widened her eyes. “I’ll help you put it on.”

“No, I won’t wear it.”

“Yes, you are, my lady. It’s the loveliest piece of jewelry I’ve ever seen. You should wear it tonight.”

Brienne did not show much resistance, because it was her unconscious wish to wear such adornment. She felt feminine when she noticed Jaime had dared to give her a ladylike present.

Myria arranged Brienne’s hair to make her look like the noble lady she really was. Brienne’s hair had grown since the beginning of the war, so the tiara was easily set with an updo.

Jaime got dressed with some difficulty. Having only one hand was something he would never get used to when it came to his personal care. He missed his right hand whenever he had to comb his hair, button his clothes or put his boot on. Although he had mastered his skills with the sword using his left hand, his life had become less needy of his blade after the war.

Led helped him with his cloak, and as the sunset painted the sky, he was ready to say the words. He walked calmly to the Great Sept of Baelor, where the ceremony was to be held. Daenery’s presence was one final gift to every guest which attended the event.

Jaime entered the hall, he was noticed by most of the guests. People immediately commented on his great looks and distinct garments. He was wearing a deep red colored jerkin which made him look taller. His cloak was red as blood, and there were thousands small lions embroidered to it. It was visibly different than his usual cloak, which was marked by one big lion positioned slightly to the right shoulder. It was believed that the tiny lions of its pattern were phylacteries, to bring fertility to the maiden who wore it.

Jaime also carried his sword, although he had chosen not to wear his armor, for he considered it could make the cloaking a little more difficult. As he walked towards the stairs he noticed the other knights who were part of her majesty’s guard, they all looked at Jaime with happy smiles in appreciation for his wedding. The knight who had finally managed to wed the toughest lady in the seven kingdoms deserved to be praised.

Lord Selwyn had started his own feast with lots of wine, about an hour earlier, so by the time Jaime reached the altar, to approach the septon, he was already too drunk to be serious. “Lannister, Lannister, I’ll bring her now… I mean, if you’re sure about this… There’s still time to call it off…” Brienne’s father was laughing hysterically. “Thank you, my lord. Bring her to me, please.” Jaime smiled at him, and glanced at the queen. She was standing at the front row, next to Ser Jorah. Lord Selwyn walked dizzily towards the door he was helped by Ser Weldem. “Let go of me, Grandison, I’m perfectly fine.” He pushed Ser Weldem away losing his own balance afterwards. “Yes, my lord.” Ser Weldem pretended to have let him go freely, but still walked behind him, to make sure he would not fall down the stairs.

Ser Jorah took a few steps and stood beside Jaime. “Ser Jaime, is everything clear between you and the lady?” Ser Jorah had a gentle smile on his face. Jaime looked worried. “Well… There’s always the hard way… for everything in life.” Jaime smiled as if he was sorry for his words. “Ser, you’re telling me that you’re not sure if Lady Brienne will come…?” Ser Jorah looked concerned, for he knew how stubborn and proud Brienne was, and she would never accept to be manipulated. “No, I’m telling you we can do it either with or without chivalry, it’ll be her choice.” Ser Jorah looked baffled. He felt sorry for Jaime, because he knew his cool speech tried to hide his fear that she would turn him down.

Some minutes, which felt like hours, passed. And just when most guests had started whispering curiously, the door was opened. Jaime looked straight at it, trying to see his sapphire eyed lady. He saw her, but the expression on her face was not a pleasant one. Lord Selwyn was being carried by Ser Weldem, the knight had an embarrassed look on his face.

Brienne walked towards the septon, she had the sapphire tiara on her head and her maiden cloak covering her shoulders. But her face looked serious, and her eyes seemed angry. Ser Weldem put Lord Selwyn on a large chair by the door, for he wasn’t presentable enough to be put in front of the septon. Jaime observed the situation nervously, as he noticed she did not glance at him.

Brienne reached the stairs and looked into the septon’s eyes.

“My lord in faith, I refuse to be wedded.” Brienne spoke, with an angry look on her face. The entire room went quiet, and Jaime turned to her, his face was blank.

The only sound heard after her words was the laughter coming from the back of the hall, from Lord Selwyin.

“By the Gods, Lannister, she’s mad at you!” He laughed even louder, while his left fist spanked his own thigh. The guests started laughing at his words, breaking the tension in the air.

“Brienne, what are you doing?” Jaime, took her hand and looked into her eyes.

“Ser Jaime Lannister, I reject your proposal.” She looked serious.

The septon was confused, and speechless. Ser Jorah was grinning at Jaime, while a few guests still laughed.

“You reject my proposal, but you’re still wearing my wedding present!” Jaime smiled at her. She was caught by surprise, and as her hands reached up to touch the tiara, Jaime stopped her. He knew that tiara represented much more than a simple adornment. He knew she would not be wearing it if she were so damn sure about her negative. “It’s much too late to refuse me and you know it.” Jaime turned to the septon, “Let’s begin the ceremony.”

The old septon leaned towards Jaime, “We cannot go on with it unless the lady accepts to do so, Ser.” Jaime turned his face to find Lord Selwyn’s eyes, “My lord, you gave me your word!” Brienne got furious. It was already an insult he had planned the whole thing behind her back, but asking her father to force her into it was too much to take. The guests were confused and agitated.

Lord Selwyn got up, raising his goblet the clumsiest way possible.

“Could anyone be kind enough to serve me some more wine… for this reunion is going to be painfully longer than I’d expected.”

Guests went mad, laughing at Lord Selwyn’s state. Brienne heard him and frowned.

Jaime walked to Lord Selwyn, leaving Brienne standing next to the septon and Ser Jorah.

“My lord, I need you to talk some sense into your daughter, now!” Jaime’s expression showed irritation.

Lord Selwyn held his goblet while a servant poured more wine into it. “Oh… All maidens are grapes! You let them age for a while and they get sweet as wine, but leave them alone for too long and they get sour as vinegar!” He continued laughing. Ser Weldem noticed his lord’s difficulties. It was visible that Lord Selwyn could no longer answer for himself, so his highest knight spoke on his behalf.

“Ser Jaime, I’m to respond for my lord, given his… conditions. If you don’t mind.” Ser Weldem looked embarrassed for the way Lord Selwyn behaved.

“Oh, by all means, come with me.” Jaime showed the way with his hand and followed Ser Weldem when he walked towards Brienne. Lord Selwyn followed them until he reached the front row of guest. There he stood next to the queen.

Ser Weldem spoke to the septon. “My lord in faith, I’m Ser Weldem Grandison, sworn protector of Lord Selwyn Tarth. I herein declare his daughter, Lady Brienne of Tarth suitable to say the words and take Ser Jaime Lannister as her husband.” Brienne looked huffy. “Weldem, don’t try to defend him!”

The septon looked disturbed, he thought it was all too confusing and bothersome to process. “Gentlemen, I need a word from the maiden!” He turned to Brienne “My lady, will you take this man?” Brienne rolled her eyes but did not say a word.

“Oh, just say ‘yes’ and let’s be done with it, for I’m starving!” Lord Selwyn shouted, causing Daenerys to chuckle.

Ser Jorah interfered “My lord in faith, the circumstances allow no other action from thyself but to say thy prayers.”

The septon turned to Ser Jorah. “What is it that you imply, Ser Jorah?”

Brienne glanced at Jaime, while Ser Weldem covered his eyes with his hand, trying not to chuckle.

“Oh, I’m not _implying_ anything. I affirm that the lady has already been bedded! It is mandatory that the ceremony is sustained!” Ser Jorah smiled at the septon, as if his words made it ridiculously obvious to everyone that there was no way out for Brienne. Guests were shocked, but they still laughed. And just when Brienne had thought she could not be more abashed, her father gave them his final jest, “Wine it is, then. Not vinegar, after all. Well done, Lannister!” The other knights from Daenery’s guard praised Jaime with proud expressions on their faces and a few whistles in celebration.

The septon lifted his eyebrows and turned to Ser Jorah, “Are you sure, Ser?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Is there any other witness who can aver such matter?”

“No, unfortunately there isn’t.” Ser Jorah frowned and looked at Jaime. Brienne looked sarcastically happy.

“Yes, there is!” Ser Weldem broke in.

“What?!?” The septon was in shock.

“I came by the lady’s room this morning and, to my surprise, I found out that Ser Jaime Lannister had been there all night with her!” Ser Weldem glanced at Jaime.

“By the Gods, he’s just as much of a maniac as his brother was…” Lord Selwyn had some more wine, while the queen tried to keep him quiet. “My lord, let’s hear the septon’s word.”

“Alright, then. It is decided!” The septon was convinced.

Brienne rolled her eyes, as Jaime grinned at her and glanced at Ser Weldem with gratitude.

“You may cloak the maiden… Oh, I mean… well… the lady” The septon was uncomfortable with his words. Ser Weldem removed the maiden cloak from Brienne’s shoulders and took some distance.

Jaime chuckled as he walked behind Brienne and put his cloak over her shoulders, taking time enough to whisper next to her ear. “With or without your permission!” After that, he positioned himself beside her.

“Yours is the bond which has been forged during many battles.” The septon looked into their eyes as he spoke. “As the steel that will not bend, yours shall be the marriage that will not break apart.” As the septon continued, Brienne felt a sudden warmth coming from inside her heart. Jaime held her hand and glanced at her a few times. He was shocked to see a tiny teardrop wetting her cheek as she stood staring at the septon.

They said the words and received a blessing. After the ceremony was finished, they were welcomed to their feast. There were musicians playing cheerfully next to the fireplace. Tables were finely decorated with fruits and the main dish served at the occasion was lamb, Lord Selwyn’s favorite. When they entered the room, guests whispered in celebration, commenting the funny incidents at the Great Sept. Jaime greeted a few guests who were familiar to him, while Brienne kept a half smile, revealing shyness towards social gatherings. She still doubted people could be as fond of her as they seemed.

“Love, I’ll ask them to play The Bear and the Maiden Fair. What do you think?” Jaime smiled at her, guiding her to their seats.

“No, no… I think we should ask them to play Six Maids in a Pool!” Brienne said with a sarcastic look on her face.

“Oh, so you do remember that, my lady…” Jaime showed her the sweetest smile, as if he had just realized how important their relationship had been to Brienne even before they became romantically attached.

“Jaime, I remember you annoying me since we first met! And I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget it.” She lifted one eyebrow, while her hand rested in his.

They took their seats at the main table and started eating and drinking. Some guests saluted them and said a few words in appreciation for the occasion. Lord Selwyn had already been taken to his chambers, for his condition demanded some sleep and no more wine for the evening. The newly-wedded couple seemed happy, they cuddled each other and grinned at the knights’ jests. Jaime was the center of their attention.

“Long live the courageous knight who conquered Lady Brienne!” cheered one of the knights. Jaime raised his goblet in return. Brienne chuckled, trying not to show her excitement for being mentioned as a difficult prize to be won.

“My lady, perhaps it would be wise to leave our guests now.” Jaime said while he slid his hand on her thigh.

Brienne was not sure whether it was the wine sharpening her senses, but the slightest touch of his hand made her grow warmer inside. Her pupils were dilated in arousal, and as her hand touched his, her heart fastened its beating.

“Oh, I’m afraid we could not escape the bedding ritual, my lord husband.” She said smiling sarcastically at him. Her hand reached out to touch his thigh, making him tremble a little.

“Say that again, please.” He leaned closer to her.

“Bedding?” She giggled shyly.

“No, the ‘husband’ part, call me that way again, Brienne, please.” He whispered softly to her ear, placing a tiny kiss on her neck.

“My lord husband, we cannot escape the bedding ritual.” He sighed in satisfaction at her words.

She stroked his thigh, getting her hand closer to his groin. “My lord lion… my handsome lion…” He shifted his weight, trying get more comfortable in his chair and attempting to disguise the enormous erection blooming inside his breeches. The table cloth covered their actions on each other’s laps, but her blushing chest and his fast breathing evidenced their state. “Are you uncomfortable, my lord husband?” Brienne teased him, while her hand started stroking his masculine bulk.

He grabbed her hand with his, trying to keep her from stimulating his cock to grow even harder than it was. “Oh… My lady, I think it’s time to leave! I’m in much need of your… well your _sword handling_ talents.” He chuckled, as he noticed her cheeks blushing in embarrassment at his words. Brienne turned to him, and with a gentle tone of voice she spoke at his ear. “But if we leave now, they’ll notice, and there’ll be some jesting on it.”

“I’ve got an idea. But you have to trust me.” Jaime arched his eyebrows in a devilish way.

“I trust you, Jaime, but…”

“But nothing! I’ll leave now, with Ser Jorah, under the most trustable excuse. And, in some minutes, you’ll be called under the very same circumstance.”

“And what excuse will that be, Jaime?”

“Attending to your lord father, who is severely drunk and in need of a maester.” Jaime winked at her, making her feel excited and adventurous for the way he had planned the entire thing in less than a minute.

“So what are you waiting for?” Brienne hurried him up, pushing him away from his chair.

He walked to Ser Jorah and spoke discreetly with him. They both left the hall. Ser Weldem came by to talk to Brienne.

“So… wedded at last. How do you feel, my lady?” He smiled at her.

“I feel happy, I can’t believe this is really happening to me, you know.”

“Yes, my lady. I thought you would never surrender to a man.” Ser Weldem spoke in a friendly way, for he had grown up with her and had witnessed her effort to remain unattached.

“I didn’t surrender. I conquered!” She said as her eyebrows arched.

“You’ve been conquered, Brienne. Admit it!”

“No!”

Ser Weldem placed his hand on her shoulder, as if he were about to tell her a very important lesson. “Well, I see you’re wearing a beautiful gown and you’ve also got a flashy set of sapphires adorning your hair. Let’s both agree no one could force you into that dress, as well as no one could place this tiara on your head against your will. And those things make me conclude that you’re so in love with him, you’ve accepted to behave more like the lady that you truly are, in your essence. But that’s no reason to be ashamed, my dearest friend. Ser Jaime is a true honorable knight, and I’m sure he’ll make you very happy.”

Brienne was speechless. She had no answer to prove him wrong, for everything he had just told her was true. She was about to jest on it when she heard the door opening and her husband entering the hall with Ser Jorah next to him. Jaime noticed Weldem leaning towards her, as if he wished to speak more privately. She had a smile on her face and Ser Weldem had his hand on her shoulder. Jaime kept his smile, but his eyes displayed what must have been a mix between jealousy and irritation. _I’m out for less than five minutes and that fucking black lion is already roaring at her!_

Jaime approached them.

“Ser Weldem, I’m afraid I’ll have to take my lady wife now.” He said, while pulling her hand so that she would stand up.

“Skipping the bedding ceremony, Ser Jaime?” Ser Weldem looked into Jaime’s eyes comprehensively, for he had never been fond of the savagery inside the ritual.

“Not intended, but… Lord Selwyn is in much need of care, so I’ll take Lady Brienne to see that the maester attends him properly.” Jaime tried to remain serious about it all.

Ser Weldem became worried, because he had left his lord sleeping peacefully earlier that evening. “Is something wrong with Lord Selwyn?”

“It’s nothing serious, but I think Brienne should see him.” Jaime pulled her forward so she was on her way to the door. Ser Weldem was worried, so he followed Jaime and Brienne, while Ser Jorah held the door open, waiting for the couple to leave the hall.

“My ladies and lords, a matter of great importance has come to my attention. It is necessary that Lady Brienne attends to her lord father, due to his indisposition. Forgive them for their absence, but I’m sure you understand it.” Ser Jorah spoke loudly with a very serious look on his face. Guests whispered in concern, mentioning how drunk Lord Selwyn had been during the septon’s blessing.

Jaime and Brienne left the hall, taking the stairs as Ser Jorah closed the door. After making sure they were not accompanied, Jaime pulled Brienne closer to his body, and kissed her passionately, caressing her waist as his arms locked her within his embrace.

“You tried to escape me today, my lady wife. And that’s not ladylike attitude!”

Brienne felt her legs growing weaker as his body magnetized her every impulse. She kissed his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

“I told you once I do never really behave like a lady…” She pressed her body against his, feeling his fast breathing gently blowing at her neck.

“Oh… I’m fully aware of that, actually. After all, it is not a lady’s behavior to walk around without wearing undergarments…” Jaime said, while his hand stroked her breasts. “…as much as it is not adequate for a lady to visit a man at his chambers in the middle of the night.” He leaned his head and bit a soft portion of her chest.

“Jaime, we should go now. I need…”

“You need? Oh… I think delicate ladies would never admit they need it.” He chuckled while his hand searched through her dress, trying to find its way inwards.

“No, we are in the middle of the staircase. Stop it!” She pushed him away, disentangling his hand from her silks. He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to catch his breath.

“And where should we go?” He grinned at her, expecting her rational answers to solve the problem.

“Oh… Perhaps we should go to the practice yard… You know, some sparring might be good at this time…” She smiled arching one eyebrow to tease him as she spoke.

He called her bluff and approached her once more, pressing her against the wall. “Then tell me you need it, my lioness. I want to hear it.”

“No!” Brienne pretended to be offended, as her eyes displayed seriousness, but her smile still gave her away. “It is improper for a lady, my lord husband, to say such things.”

“As your lord husband, I demand you to say it!”

“You’ll have to force me!” Brienne strongly pushed him away and started running downstairs. She was laughing hysterically, while she held her skirts, trying to make her movements easier. Jaime had almost fallen to the ground, but as he noticed her laugh, he started chasing her, and his heart fastened up its beat. He felt excited and aroused, for the way she was provoking him.

“I’ll surely make you say it, naughty Brienne.” He shouted as he heard her steps. She ran quickly towards the secondary tower, while Jaime was still opening the door from the main tower, where their feast had been held. He tried not to rush his pace, as he imagined teasing her with his lateness would feel just great. _I’ll give her a taste of her own game._

As the tiara started loosening from Brienne’s hair, for the way she had been moving, it fell down on the grass. But Brienne never noticed it given her anxiety to reach Jaime’s chambers. She entered the room, and observed the place as she regained her breath; she lit a few candles and scanned the objects around her. His bathtub was empty, but there was some dampness inside, so she noticed he had used it earlier that day. On the small table, there was a dagger, the one he had mentioned on his note. She took it in her hands and admired the beautiful golden lion on its hilt. She placed the dagger back on the table as she took a look through the window and noticed Jaime coming towards the building. Then she jumped on his bed, gathering his pillows close to her face, so she could smell them. She breathed deeply, filling her lungs with his masculine scent. She involuntarily began to smile, simply celebrating her own happiness to be there, to be on his bed, to be married to the man she loved. And as the moment passed, she began to worry for he was taking too long to open the door and finally enter the room.

She got up and slowly walked towards the door. She opened it trying to do it quietly, although she knew there was no one there except for her and Jaime. The military party was still at her wedding feast, and the squires had been dismissed from their obligations that evening. She looked around at the corridor and did not see Jaime. She started walking towards the armory, suspecting he could have gone there to put away his sword.

As she stepped inside the place she did not see him. The room was very large, but most of its equipment was kept hang on the wall, so she had a good view of every corner, there was no place for her lion to hide.

“Jaime?” She would never admit it, but she was a little scared. A thrill energized her body as she heard a clink coming from the corridor. She walked fast hoping she would catch him and they would laugh about it. But she found an old helmet on the floor instead. She took it, and as she felt the cold metal against her skin, her breathing got faster.

“Jaime, I know you’re here. I saw you entering the building. I guess I’ll just go to bed now, and sleep quietly, then…” She left the helmet in the armory and went towards his bedroom. She opened the door and before she could react, Jaime pulled her inside, closing the door immediately after that.

He was fully naked, and his shaft was incredibly hard already. He embraced her, kissing her neck and sliding his hand on her torso. She started unlacing her dress nervously, trying not to be dominated by his touches.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson, my lady.”

“I suspect I’ve already learned it... You’ve taught me much lately, my lion.” She was sighing as his hand touched her breasts. She let the gown fall to the floor and placed her hands on his chest, caressing him and sliding her touches on his abdomen. He hugged her and kissed her lips, pulling her to his bed.

“I’m afraid I need to punish you, though. For all your wrongdoings.”

He shoved her on the bed, causing her to laugh in anticipation for what was about to happen. “And what have I done wrong, my lord husband?” She chuckled as she pretended to be serious about it.

He kneeled on the bed, and stroked his shaft, staring at her. “Your tiara, naughty Brienne… you let if fall. That’s very bad, you know…”

If it weren’t for all the wine she had been drinking, she would probably never feel bold enough to do something as wild as what she was about to do. But the alcohol in her blood made her free from any coy discernment.

“Very bad indeed, my lord husband. I guess I deserve some sort of discipline as to avoid making the same mistake again. Don’t you think?”

“Yes, you sassy, I agree with you. Now you’ll have to say what I asked you to say a moment ago at the staircase.”

“That I need…?”

“What do you need, my lioness?”

“I need you to fuck me, my lord husband.”

“Oh… I don’t think you made yourself clear, my lady wife. What is it that you need?”

“I need your manhood inside me, Jaime. I need you to make me come, my lion!”

With the boldest attitude she slid her right hand on her body, and started caressing her sex with her fingers. As her left hand touched her breasts, she closed her eyes to enjoy her own touch. The pleasure from watching Brienne touching herself was too great to process. Jaime moaned loudly, and started moving towards her.

He leaned his head and kissed her insteps. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, as she watched his every move over her body. He continued placing kisses all over her legs, till he reached her inner thighs. Then, he turned his body sideways and placed his head on her hipbone, trying to rest a little as his hand caressed her. She ran her fingers through his hair whispering her love as he stroked her groin.

“I love you, Jaime, and I never thought I would so happy in my life.”

Jaime caressed her hips with his fingers and slid his index finger upwards, drawing circles on her belly. “There might be a Lannister growing inside you, right now, my lioness.” He smiled at her. His words were a surprise, for she had not realized what the consequence of their passion could be. Her face went blank and her eyes showed her emotional impact at his statement. He noticed her shock, so he pushed himself towards the headboard. Then he put his arm around her, bringing her close to his chest. “Are you worried about it, Brienne?”

“No, I’m not… it’s just that… I’m not sure I can be a good mother.” She held him tightly.

“Oh, I know you’ll be a wonderful mother, sweetest. You did a very good job with Podrick.” He kissed her forehead and stroked her shoulder. “And this time I’m going to be a true father myself.” He turned his face to look into her eyes, and as she began to smile back at him, he kissed her lips. “But I’m not sure if this is really certain… I mean, there might be a baby… But we need to make sure of it, my lady.”

“Really?” Sarcasm painted her tone of voice.

“Of course! I think I owe it to your father, you know… To produce an heir who’ll inherit Tarth! So, I’m willing to make this sacrifice… for I’m such an honorable selfless man.” Jaime chuckled as he tried to keep a serious tone to his statement.

“Sacrifice?” Brienne grinned as she sat straight to face him.

“Yes, yes… You know, my duties as a husband… So now I’ll just have to thrust my beautiful hardness inside your tight little flower, hoping to successfully plant my lion seed in your womb, my lioness. That is, if you allow me.”

Brienne shook her head in a negative reply. Her face had a wicked expression as her hands started stroking his thighs.

“You don’t want that, my lady…?”

“Yes I do, but… but first I think I’d like to taste you…”

“To taste me…, Brienne?”

“Taste your virility, my lord husband.”

Brienne leaned forward and grabbed his cock using both hands. Jaime took in what felt like all the air in the room, and as he breathed out, he closed his eyes. She pumped his shaft for a while, and when she heard his moans getting louder, she began kissing the tip of his cock.

She developed her way downwards it, as she sucked it eagerly. His heart was about to burst in ecstasy, he breathed faster at every touch from her tongue. And when he felt the head of his member forcing through her throat he reached out his hand and grabbed her by the arm, bringing her face close to his.

“Gods, Brienne, you drive me insane!” He wrapped his arms around her and sucked her nipples, as she moaned in pleasure. She placed her thighs close to his hips. Then, using her right hand she positioned his member at her wet cunt, and slowly moved her hips downwards, sitting on him. He lifted his hips as he felt her inner warmth squeezing his cock.

She began riding him wishfully, and as her hands touched his chest and arms, she whispered her pleasure at him.

“Jaime, this… it’s so good… perfect… I think I’m about to…”

“Hold it!” He ordered, as his hand slid to her back, touching her ass.

“I can’t…”

“You can, I’m telling you to hold it. You’ve been very naughty, my lady wife. So now, you’ll only come when I tell you to.” He caressed her ass, and grabbed it violently as her rhythm got faster. He sat straight and licked her breasts while she griped his hair tightly.

“Please, Jaime. Let me…” She whispered towards his ear, as his hand moved to touch her clit. He palmed her sex as he stared into her eyes.

“Stop riding me, now! Listen…”

“Gods, please, Jaime…”

“Relax yourself inside!” He had her torso under his control, with his right arm behind her, and his left hand pressing against her pubic bone. He felt as she relaxed her inner muscles, than he pulled her down, penetrating a bit deeper, causing her to moan and grab his hair even more intensely.

“Now squeeze it!”

“What?!?” She looked into his eyes with excitement on her eyes.

“Squeeze it, Brienne!” He was looking straight into her eyes, and as he felt her muscles tightening up against his shaft, he hugged her placing his mouth next to her breasts so he could lightly bite her nipples.

“Harder!” He was breathing fast, so his wish came out as a panting. Brienne contracted her pelvis, and as she felt him grow harder inside her she began to ride him again, with a smile on her face.

“Oh, you want it, my lioness.”

“Yes…”

“Then, ask me nicely.”

“Can I come, Jaime?”

Jaime pushed his hips forward to meet hers in the same rhythm. He held her close to him, and sucked her breasts.

“Ask me like a lady!”

“Oh, please, my lord husband, may I come now?”

“Yes, my lioness.”

They held each other passionately, moving their bodies frenetically. As they both reached climax, their rhythm subsided gradually. Brienne felt weak and relaxed, so he placed her close to him, lied sideways, then he grabbed the blankets and pulled them up to covered them both. He turned to her and began cuddling while he ran his fingers through her hair. She was smiling as she reached out to hug him once more.

“I had no idea that married men were so much better in bed, than single ones.” She chuckled and covered her mouth with her hand, pretending to be embarrassed.

Jaime laughed and kissed her lips. “Oh, my lady, I was afraid I would scare you away with my… my _masculine_ talents if I showed them too early.” He continued laughing.

“Not bad… for an old man…” She laughed, running her fingers through his hair.

He widened his eyes and started tickling her body. “Old man, you say… oh, you had your chance this morning, but you turned down a younger lover, my lady.”

“What are you talking about?” Brienne looked confused, but she still smiled.

Jaime was smiling too, but his tone of voice gave away his jealousy as he pronounced the name. “Ser Weldem, you know…”

Brienne started laughing hysterically, placing her hands on her abdomen, as if trying to ease the pain from her laughter.

“Why do you laugh, Brienne? Now, you’ll tell me he came by your chambers just to talk to you… just as he approached you this evening at our wedding feast just to talk to you… you, know, innocently?”

“Jaime, are you jealous of me?”

“No, I’m not jealous… I’m just… it’s just… it’s not right! Simple as that!”

“It’s not right for an old friend to talk to his old friend?”

“Old friend? Oh, Brienne, the guy was all over you, please…”

“All over me?” She chuckled and laughed again, not controlling herself.

“Yes, Brienne, he was all over you! Touching your shoulder, whispering close to your face as you gave him a smile, I saw it the moment I walked through that door! That frisky black lion, with his paw on my lioness, he was purring like a cat…”

“By the Gods, you’re so jealous. So jealous that you’re blind because of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ser Weldem didn’t go to my chambers trying to court me, or anything.”

“Oh, really…?” Jaime pretended to accept what she was saying.

“As well as he wasn’t all over me at the banquet. He was actually telling me I should admit you’d conquered me. I think he even likes you, Jaime.”

“Does he…?” Jaime rolled his eyes judging her words to be a jest.

“Of course he likes Ser Andrew Estermont better… But I’m sure your looks please him as much.” She continued laughing.

Jaime opened his mouth and widened his eyes in surprise. He had been so jealous and he had felt so threaten by Ser Weldem that he had never realized it. “Oh!” Jaime figured out the whole situation. He chuckled as he continued, “You mean Ser Weldem is… and he’s with Ser Andrew Estermont? As in Andrew Estermont, Renly Baratheon’s cousin?!?!?”

“Yes!”

“And you once had a crush on him…?”

“Oh, Gods… Yes, Jaime, I once had a crush on Weldem, so what?”

“By the Gods, woman, now I’m concerned!”

“Why?”

“Every man you’ve fallen in love with happened to be too fond of the gentlemen. Maybe in a few weeks I’ll start developing romantic feelings towards Ser Jorah… or one of the cavalry men… Imagine that…”

They both laughed like teenagers for quite a long time, till they silenced naturally, and held each other gently. As they fell asleep, everything became peaceful, because they were fully happy, at last.

**The End**


End file.
